Bloodthirsty in Alabama
by KDSanders
Summary: Margo is newborn, only five vampire years old.  Being young is hard, even harder when you have no friends and no place to go.  Alabama isn't exactly a vampire's playground, but change is in the wind. Ch 13 up. Complete! Rating for Sex/Violence/Language.
1. Chapter 1: Lucky Coincidence

(A/N: This story is separate from True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse books. The characters are not mine (except Margo and Mia)…I am only borrowing them from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am not keeping the story in line with the books or the show. No spoilers are intended. This is my first True Blood fic, so please go easy on me. I was wondering what the Vampire scene in my home state of Alabama would be like compared to the states we've already seen. With the encouragement of my fellow Trubie (and editor) Adreon, I decided to play around with it myself. This first chapter finds us in a familiar place, but we will eventually see the vampire world of Alabama. Hope you enjoy.)

**Chapter 1: Lucky Coincidence **

If her heart still beat, Margo's would have been racing. She was far more excited than she should have been. Fangtasia was only a bar after all. Still, this was place was like nothing she'd ever seen before. There were vampire bars in Hunstville and in some of the other places she'd been sent, but this was Fangtasia! This place was legend. She found herself tempted to buy a shirt, but couldn't decide if that would be cheesy.

Margo looked 20, and that would never change. Technically she was 25, but physically she would always be a short, curvaceous 20-year-old. Her light brown hair fell just above her shoulders. She was often disappointed she'd ever cut it that short. She hadn't thought about it not growing back, it always had grown back. Then again, she'd been alive before. "Thank God for hair extensions," Mia had told her while looking at the horrible cut she'd given herself. "We'll have it cleaned up, but you'll wear it like this for a few years," she commanded, "that should teach you not to be so rash with your decisions." Her dark green eyes darted back and forth across the bar reminding herself why she was here. She noted the tall blonde vampire seated out of the way, but still managing to be the center of attention. She knew this was Eric. Mia had told her about Eric. "Do not approach him unless you are summoned. If you are summoned, be polite. He is far older than I am. If you were to offend him you'd be burning a very powerful bridge."

Sitting at the bar she sipped her glass of O neg and laughed to herself as yet another fangbanger skulked away in disappointment. It was tempting, but she knew better than to give in to their requests. No feeding, Mia has been very clear on this rule. It was the only way to keep her newfound freedom. Not to mention, the signs were everywhere in several languages:

"**Absolutely NO biting on the premises."**

"**Inga bita i lokaler." **

"**Pas de mordre sur les lieux."**

"**いいえ敷地内にかむしない"**

She couldn't read all of them but the message was clear, keep the fangs to yourself.

She'd finished her drink before someone finally approached with a legitimate request for a dance. He was a shifter; she could smell it on him. He was handsome enough though. Built like a baseball player, Margo thought, not too tall, but broad in the shoulders. His dark brown hair curled under his backwards Saints cap and his tan skin made her miss those days sunbathing at Orange Beach. He was a pretty good dancer too. After a while Margo found herself having more fun than she'd had in a while. Then he had to go and ruin it.

"So Chere, what do you say you put away that fake shit and we go somewhere. I'll give you a taste of the real thing." He turned his head giving her a perfect view of his neck.

Margo laughed nervously. "I appreciate the offer, but I don't feed. I'll stick to this thanks."

"Oh come on," he begged. "We'll just slip off to the bathroom. Everyone does it here, you won't get in trouble."

Won't get in trouble. He didn't know Mia. If Eric or any of the other staff caught her and it got back home, she'd never be let out alone again. "Thanks, but no thanks." She wished she could glamour the idea out of his head, but she knew it wouldn't work on another supe.

"You know you want it Chere."

Margo's hand went to his throat before Robert could react and her fangs appeared. "I said NO!"

"Okay," he chocked, "I'm sorry. Please let me go." As she released him he stumbled backward and made a b-line for the door.

She made her way back to the bar and before she could order the bartender handed her a glass of O neg.

"Thank you," she said reaching in her pocket for cash.

"On the house," he replied. "To apologize for the shifter's rudeness."

Margo smiled and thanked him again. She wondered if he was truly being nice or if the staff had been told who she was. Either way, a free drink was always nice.

As she took her seat at the bar a tall red head approached.

"Hey Jess," the Asian man behind the bar said. "The usual?"

"Yes, please," she said in a think southern accent. She sunk down into the empty seat next to Margo and sighed.

"O neg with a twist of B positive."

"Thank you, Chow."

"I've never tried mixing them," Margo said to the girl.

"My maker suggested it," she said taking a sip. "The O neg was better than the others, but it still didn't taste quite right. This way you get a little more flavor. Wanna try it?"

"You don't mind?"

The red head shrugged her shoulders, "not like you're going to give me germs."

Margo sipped gingerly, not wanting a huge mouthful if it turned out to be disgusting.

"Not bad," she said honestly. "I'll have got start mixing them and see if I can find something a little more interesting. Thanks for the tip,"

"Jessica," she said politely.

"Jessica," she repeated. "I'm Margo. How long have you been mainstream?"

"From day one," she answered. "I was made a little over two years ago and my maker was already mainstream."

"Two years," Margo sighed raising her glass, "a fellow baby."

Jessica smiled from ear to ear. "Really! How old are you? I've never met another baby before."

"It'll be five years next month."

"This is so cool! I mean I have a couple of friends online that are babies, but I've never actually met one in person. Are you from around here?"

"No, just passing through."

"Oh," she said disappointedly, "where are you from?"

"Alabama," she answered plainly.

"Alabama," Jessica laughed. "There are vampires in Alabama?"

Margo laughed too; she got that a lot. "Yeah, I suppose there are vampires everywhere."

"What do you do there?" Jessica asked in earnest. "I mean are their places like this? Where do you hang out?"

"We have clubs and bars and some other vampire run businesses. Nothing like this though, I don't think anything can compare to Fangtasia."

Jessica smiled, "It is something else, isn't it?"

The two talked for a while, not noticing as the crowd in the bar grew then dwindled out again. They were deep in conversation when a beautiful blonde woman in a tight pink slip dress approached.

"Last call ladies, the sun will be up in just over an hour."

"Oh," Jessica said in shock. "Thank you Pam. I totally lost track of time."

"You know what they say," she said coyly eying Margo. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Oh I'm sorry, Pam this is…"

"Margret, I checked her ID at the door.

"They call me Margo," she said as politely as possible.

"And I'm sure they call you often," Pam said with a grin. "I meant to stop by earlier but we got busy. Eric wanted to send the Queen his best wishes."

Margo blushed in embarrassment, so the staff had known whom she was.

"I'll pass that along." She said with a small bow. "Thank Eric for his hospitality."

"So you found our establishment enjoyable?"

"Oh yes," Margo said politely not letting her station overrun her age. "Her Majesty was right is considering franchising. Though I don't think any copy could match the splendor or draw of the original."

"Sweet of you to say. Well, I'll let you girls finish. Sleep tight."

As Pam left Jessica looked at Margo. "Queen," she questioned, "you work for a Queen?"

"Sort of," Margo replied sheepishly. "The Queen of Alabama," she paused…she hated this part, "is my maker."

Jessica's face lit up. "This is so weird. What are the odds that the first baby I meet was made by a Queen?"

"Yeah," she sighed, she never liked the attention this got her.

"No you don't understand," Jessica said excitedly. "My maker, he's the King of Louisiana."

Now Margo was the one lighting up. She had never met the progeny of another monarch. They had companions or human pets, but never progeny, at least not the ones she'd met.

"That is weird," Margo laughed.

The bartender, Chow, cleared away their glasses, reminding them of the time. The two girls exchanged email addresses and bid each other goodbye. Margo would have to hurry to get back to her host nest and go to ground. As she drove her rental car through the dark Shreveport streets she couldn't help but think of her lucky coincidence. Meeting a kindred spirit at a bar, she laughed to herself, how cliché.

(I hope you enjoyed it, more coming soon. Please read and review, I love to hear what people think.)


	2. Chapter 2: A Rare Treat

(A/H: Again, this is separate from True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse books. The characters are not mine (except Margo and Mia)…I am only borrowing them from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am not keeping the story in line with the books or the show. No spoilers are intended. We're in Alabama now. I promise we'll see more Alabama vampire culture in the future. I hope you enjoy it. Again, thank you to Adreon for inspiration and editing skills.)

**Chapter 2: A Rare Treat**

Margo skimmed through dozens of unopened emails. In all of her wisdom and power Mia had no aptitude for computers. Though Margo figured she just didn't care enough to learn. When you're Queen, people tend to do things for you. She typed out hasty replies to those seeking audience with Her Majesty, handing out appointments on a first come first served basis. She reviewed and printed the franchise contracts Eric Northman had sent. She would have Mia sign them later. After what seemed like an endless chain of business as usual, Margo was excited to see an email titled "Hey Girl" from BabyVamp-Jessica.

Her heart sank, however, as she read. Jessica had been upset for months over her breakup with her human boyfriend, Hoyt. It was for the best; Jessica had been battling with her feelings for a while. Realizing that maybe vampires, at least baby vampires, weren't made for monogamous relationships. Still it was hard. She did feel something for him, even if it wasn't love. So, heart broken and pride sore she'd gone back to her maker, Bill. She'd been there a couple of months, but had apparently found other arrangements. Jessica was now staying with Pam De Beaufort, Eric Northman's progeny and co-owner of Fangtasia.

"It just felt so strange being back at Bill's," she'd written. "He has so much going on right now he doesn't need me around. Not to mention, how lame is that? On my own for only a year just to end up running back to daddy. Lol, don't you dare tell him I called him that."

It was interesting to see how alike they were. To have been made so young and so recently, they'd both come to look at their makers as parents. Margo wondered if all vampires had this relationship with their maker. She doubted it. She had a hard time imagining Pam looking to Eric as her father and she'd heard of some vampires having romantic relationships with their progeny. Ew, she thought, but of course her maker was a woman so that was out of the question for her anyway. Who knows maybe it would be different if her maker were a man. If Eric had made her would it be different? She laughed to herself, doubting he'd be any less attractive if he were her maker.

Going back to the email she felt bad for Jessica. It had to be hard to deal with these feelings alone. She wished she could have done something to make her feel better. Just then an idea struck her. She quickly reopened the email she'd received from Eric Northman.

"I am currently in the process of selecting a project manager to act as liaison between the Huntsville and Shreveport locations. It is my desire that the new Fangtasia be as true to the original as possible."

That was it! She clicked the reply button without thinking of concerning Mia.

Mr. Northman,

It has come to my attention that your progeny has acquired Jessica Hamby as a nestmate. It occurred to me that Ms. Hamby would make an excellent choice as project manager for the Huntsville Fangtasia. Upon my visit to your Shreveport location she proved quite comfortable with the staff and regular customers and is obviously very familiar with the inner workings of your establishment. Please take this into your consideration.

Sincerely,

Margret Payton

A few hours later, Margo was watching tv to kill time before going to ground. As she sat, a familiar ding announced a new email in her inbox. Opening her Macbook she glanced at the sender. Eric Northman, she was nervous about his reply. What if she was overstepping her boundaries?

Ms. Payton,

Thank you for your suggestion. Pam had mentioned her new guest, though I can't say I'd considered her for this position. I will take your remarks into consideration and run the idea by her maker. Give your Mistress my best.

Eric Northman

About a week later Margo woke to find Mia dressed for a night out. Her long dark red hair was arranged in an elegant twist and secured with a stylish black clip. She wore a tight black pencil skirt and a purple v-neck top with a ruffled collar.

"You look nice," Margo said with a stretch, "going somewhere special?"

"I have a meeting with the district sheriffs about a rash of vandalization to vampire businesses. Damn Russell Edgington has left us quite a PR mess to take care of."

"You're wearing your coronation pearls to a meeting with the sheriffs," Margo asked suspiciously. Mia had gotten what she called her 'coronation pearls' when she was still human, shortly after her sixteenth birthday. Margo had only seen them in their velvet-lined case. No occasion had ever compelled their use, at least not in their five years together.

"No," Mia answered coyly, "I have a business engagement afterward."

"A business engagement…that warrants your best jewelry? With whom?"

"Child, you are insufferable." She huffed. "If you must know I have a meeting with Eric Northman."

"A meeting," Margo teased.

"Yes, a meeting. We are to visit the construction site to check on the progress of the bar and then I have been asked to show him about town."

"Ah," she laughed. "I see."

"Oh," Mia said putting in her pearl earrings. "We'll be having a house guest. I've been in contact with King Bill Compton of Louisiana. His progeny has been hired as project manger over seeing the development of our Fangtasia franchise."

"That's nice," Margo said trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes," Mia added knowingly. "I will arrange to have a suitable bed procured for her and she will go to ground in the quarters next to yours."

"Thank you," Margo smiled.

"King Bill has made arrangements for her to fly Anubis Airlines. She arrives in two weeks, assuming all is on schedule with the construction."

A member of the human staff knocked on the sitting room door.

"Majesty, a Mr. Eric Northman has arrived."

"Show him in."

A few moments later Eric entered the room. He was dressed differently than he'd been the night she'd seen him at Fangtasia. Tonight he wore a tailored black suit, though he'd skipped the tie and left the collar and top few buttons of his shirt undone.

As he approached he gave a bow. The Queen extended her hand, which he kissed.

Margo knew this was not a vampire custom. This was something Eric did in honor of who the queen had been, not who she was.

"Your Majesty," he said smoothly. "It is an honor to be received in your home."

"The honor is mine, Sheriff Northman."

"Please, call me Eric."

"Eric," she said smiling, "may I introduce my progeny Margret Payton."

"Ms. Payton," he said with another bow. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Your email correspondence has been quite professional for a woman of your age. I am sorry I was unable to introduce myself during your visit to Shreveport."

Margo curtsied the way Mia had instructed her to. "No apology needed, Sheriff Northman. Your progeny conveyed your greetings and your staff was quite hospitable."

"I am glad to hear it. Queen Amelia informed us she would be sending someone to survey our business, but we were not expecting one so," he paused raising an eyebrow, "young." Margo tried not to blush, but she could feel her fangs trying to surface. "It took us most of the evening to find you out and that was only possible because you were the only patron with an Alabama license."

Margo thought she should say something, but kept her mouth closed for embarrassment. Her fangs were fully exposed now. She hated these moments, when her urges took control of her body before her mind had time to stop them.

"Your Majesty," Eric bowed, "our car is waiting out front. Shall we?"

Mia gave a nod. "Margo," she called heading for the door. "You will stay in tonight. As a treat I have procured you a donor." Margo smiled fully exposing her fangs; this was a treat indeed and a rare one. "Restraint child, restraint. When you've fed, contact your friend Jessica and find out what sort of bed she'd prefer. We'll order it tomorrow."

"Yes Majesty," Margo curtsied.

"I'll be home before dawn," she smiled. "Do not wait for me."

Eric exited behind the Queen, pulling the parlor doors closed. "Good evening Ms. Payton," he said with a wink. "Enjoy your meal."

"Goodnight, Sheriff Northman." She smiled now without bothering to hide her fangs.

As the doors closed fully she let out a girlish squeal. She knew that Mia and Eric had heard it even down the hall, but she let it out anyway. This was too perfect. A real meal and Jessica was coming. She almost felt human again as she danced around the room.

A knock at the door made her jump. "Come in," she called still smiling.

A young man entered. He was in his twenties. His pale freckle kissed complexion offset his bright blue eyes. He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes nervously and smiled.

"Hi," he said shyly. "I'm Colin."

"Margo," she answered, fangs aching from want.

He moved forward, taking a seat on the sofa. Margo joined him. He craned his neck to the side inviting her to drink. She bit him as gently as possible and drank deep. O negative, she thought with delight, Mia knew her so well.

(I hope you liked this one. If you have any suggestions please feel free to make them. Please review. I love reviews.)


	3. Chapter 3: Fangtasia's Competition

(A/N: This will be my last reminder. This is separate from True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse books. The characters are not mine (except Margo and Mia)…I am only borrowing them from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am not keeping the story in line with the books or the show. No spoilers are intended. We are now in the full swing of Alabama vampire culture. For any Alabamians out there, I am not hating on Bama. I live here. I know we're not ALL like this…but you have to admit a lot are. Anyway…I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to my editor and pretty much co-writer Adreon.)

**Chapter 3: Fangtasia's Competition**

Margo bit her fingernails as she stood at the airport watching for a plane bearing the Anubis Airlines emblem. Her cheeks still felt warm from the feeding she'd had two hours before. "You need all of your strength," Mia told her when her now regular donor, Colin, arrived. "We live in dangerous times. People know what kind of business Anubis does and they try to take advantage of that. Though the plane should land after sun down danger may still present itself." Still, the sun had been down for almost two hours and the woman at customer service said the flight was on schedule with no reported disturbances. Margo was so excited. She felt like she had the summer her cousin Natalie had visited from Michigan. She was only nine at the time and had never been to the airport before. It had been over a year since her Aunt and Uncle had moved away taking Natalie with them. She remembered being so excited to having her best friend back. Then she remembered how the following week with Natalie had gone; the judgment, the snide remarks about how poor Margo's dad was compared to his brother, the bragging about the new house, new friends and new life. Margo also remembered being grounded for two weeks for breaking Natalie's nose. She was worried now. What if Jessica had changed the way Natalie had back then?

That was silly, she though, shaking the feeling off. Things were different now. There was email for one. She and Jessica talked almost nightly. She was older, too. Things like that didn't matter now. Not now that she was an adult. Not now that she was a vampire. That was the biggest difference. Things were very different in the vampire world. They were outsiders, freaks; bonds between their own kind were strong and important. No, Margo thought…she was being silly.

Her heart leapt, as much as a dead heart could, when she saw the Anubis symbol on the tail of an approaching plane. Ringing her hands she watched the plane come to a stop and the passenger hatch open. Armed security exited first, then a few vampires stepped out talking amongst each other. Then a tall, slender woman stepped out. Her bright red hair shined in the moonlight and her milky white skin seemed to glow.

In a flash Jessica had descended the stairs and was embracing Margo. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to see you," she said wiping red tears away.

"You too," Margo said beaming. "Have you fed? Mia gave me permission to get you a donor if you're hungry."

"No thank you, Bill brought me a donor before we left for the airport. He said it was dangerous to travel underfed."

"Mia worried about the same thing."

"Parents," the girls laughed in unison.

"Come on," Margo said nudging Jessica. "We've got a pass tonight. I'm allowed to take you out as long as we promise to be back in time for Mia to meet you before we go to ground."

Jessica put her arm around Margo's shoulders, not hard with the height difference, and pulled her suitcase behind her. Outside the airport a valet brought up a black Chevy Camaro. Jessica's jaw dropped.

"Is this yours?"

Margo nodded smiling. "A gift from my maker when I proved I could mainstream, it's almost worth the bore of Tru Blood."

They walked around the back to put Jessica's luggage in the trunk.

"IBITE," Jessica read laughing. "You put that on your tag? Your maker LET you put that on your tag?"

"Its funny," Margo said sheepishly, "not to mention that on an AVL supporter license plate guarantees my baby will never get keyed."

The car was dark black with dark tented windows. Only when you opened the doors could you see the dark red leather interior.

"This is so cool," Jessica said running her hand over the soft leather. "I'm gonna have to start giving Bill hints." Jessica scoffed "On second thought, Bill's not very good with subtlety."

"Maybe you could try 'Daddy, I want a car…please!"

The car filled with laughter.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Jessica asked.

"I thought we'd check out some of Fangtasia's competition."

"Sounds fun."

Margo chuckled, "Yeah, something like that."

A little while later they pulled up to an old wooden building with a gravel parking lot.

"Look's like Merlotte's," Jessica remarked in confusion.

"Oh yeah," Margo questioned. She knew that Merlotte's was the human bar Jessica had once worked at.

A neon sign on the roof said "The Singing Cowboy". Jessica looked at Margo with doubt, but Margo continued walking towards the door. Inside country music played loudly. A vampire met them just inside the door.

"Margo," he said tipping his cowboy hat. "I'll need ta see some ID for yur friend." Jessica presented her license. "Yur good," his accent was thick and drawn out. "Billy Joe Delmont," he said removing his hat. "Pleased ta meetcha."

"Jessica," she said shyly.

"Now, I'm sure I don't have ta tell you girls, but no bitin' on the premises. That includes the parkin' lot."

"We'll behave Billy Joe, I promise."

"You'd better," he joked. "I really don't wanna have ta kick you outta here, but I will."

The girls smiled and made their way to the bar.

Off to one side a group young looking of vampires played pool. They all wore jeans, some wore t-shirts while others wore button ups and it seemed that Billy Joe was the only real cowboy in the place, as everyone else wore ball caps.

A pair of fangbangers in short denim skirts and bare midriffs watched the pool game longingly, whispering and giggling to each other.

"Can I get you ladies somethin'," a second southern drawl asked.

"Tru Blood." Margo said, "O Negative with an A neg twist."

"Sure thing, Margo. And you miss?"

"O Neg with a splash of B positive."

The man disappeared for a moment returning with the drinks.

"Thank you. Dwayne, this is Jessica."

"Pleased to meetcha ma'am"

"You too."

"This place is ridiculous," Jessica said when Dwayne stepped away. "Are all vampire bars here this…"

"Redneck? In this area, yeah. There are some bigger clubs down near Birmingham and Montgomery. I've heard of a few good ones in Mobile, too. But Huntsville is a little," she thought for a moment, "country."

"So you, me, vampires like us who aren't so," she snickered, "country, where do they go?"

"Here," Margo said motioning to the far corner.

In the darkest corner of bar a group of vampires sat around a large round table. They were dressed a lot like the vampires Jessica had seen at Fangtasia back home, lot of leather and black. They stuck out in a place like this.

"That's why Mia wanted to draw Fangtasia here. Hunstville isn't all cowboys and rednecks, but it's a pretty big majority. We need somewhere for the rest of us to go."

"I can see the need," Jessica groaned. "This music alone is enough to drive a girl to daylight."

"Do you have a problem with the music, my dear?"

Jessica turned around to see an elderly vampire standing behind her. Jessica had never seen an old vampire. She'd met some 'old' vampires in terms of age but this man had been turned well into his human 80's. He wore black jeans, a western shirt and a bolo tie. He looked like some of the vampires Jessica had seen on her visit to Texas, only more authentic.

"No sir," she said respectfully. "Just not really my style."

"To each his own, or her own in this case."

"Good to see you Gene," Margo said bowing her head slightly. "This is my friend Jessica. She's visiting from Louisiana."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear. You can call me Gene."

"Nice to meet you, Gene."

"Margo, tell Queen Amelia thank you for dealing with the graffiti problem. I'm getting tired of having to cover that stuff up."

"No problem Gene, you let us know if you have any more problems."

"I will. You ladies have another drink," he said motioning to the bartender. "On the house."

"Thank you."

The old vampire walked away, though he didn't carry himself like a man of his age.

"Do you recognize him," Margo asked.

"Should I," Jessica replied, looking again.

"Only if you follow baseball. He looks different then he did when he sang."

"Who is he?"

"Gene Autry," Margo remarked. "The Singing Cowboy." No sign of recognition. "You've never heard of Gene Autry?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "If it didn't happen within my two years as a vampire or come recommended by Billy Graham then nope."

Margo shook her head in shock. "You did lead a sheltered life. I'll explain later."

For the rest of the night they talked. Every once in a while someone would ask one of them to dance. Vampires, shifters, weres, and humans: all were welcome here. Around 4 am they headed for home.

Home, was an old Victoria style house, its white paint shone a silvery blue in the moonlight. Margo parked her car in the garage, which Jessica noted housed several other vehicles ranging from town cars to sports cars to SUVs. Bill had begun acquiring his fleet, but it was nothing like this.

As they walked in the house Jessica was amazed at how familiar and yet so different it seemed. It was as big and as beautiful as Bill's, but there was a definite feminine touch to it. The dark masculine décor that covered Bill's rooms was replace here by bright soft colors. There were flowers here, and lace. This was a woman's castle, so to speak.

"Did you have a good evening?" A voice came from above.

Jessica turned to see a beautiful woman descending the stairs. She looked in her mid 30's. Her dark red hair flowed loosely down her shoulders. Her green eyes shined with a familiar look. She'd just fed.

"Yes ma'am," Margo said with a curtsy. "Mia" she corrected herself, "Majesty, this is Jessica Hamby."

The Queen reached the bottom of the stairs as Jessica gave a similar curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty. Thank you so much for welcoming me to your home. My maker asked me to extend his warmest thanks and greetings."

"Thank you." The Queen said with a slight bow of her head. "In the privacy of our home you may address me as Mia. In public or in the presence of guests I ask that you call me Majesty. We must keep up appearances," she said smiling. "I'm sure with King Bill as your maker you can understand."

"Yes ma'am."

"Everything has been prepared for you. I will have someone put away your things while you prepare for ground. Our quarters are upstairs, but I assure you the rooms are sealed to light, and quite safe. My staff is on constant watch during the daylight hours."

"Thank you ma'am"

"Margo will show you to your quarters." She began to walk off, "and ladies. I understand you're excited to see one another, but please get some rest. The staff has never been fond of cleaning up blood."

Margo showed Jessica upstairs to her room. It was quite large and looked very comfortable. It was very similar to her accommodations at Bill's. She was happy to see that Margo and her maker didn't sleep in coffins. She'd never quite developed the feel for it. Sleeping the year she'd lived with Hoyt had been extremely uncomfortable for that reason. After showing her where the towels were in the bathroom and where she could leave her laundry for the staff to wash, Margo told Jessica goodnight and went to ground, as her maker had requested.

Once Jessica had showered and dressed in her nightclothes she exited the bathroom to find a staff member had put away all of her things. She crawled into a large comfortable bed, and just before giving into exhaustion she silently thanked whatever god there was that she had a friend like Margo.

(NOTES:

Gene Autry was a singer/actor/radio host and owner for the Angel's baseball team. He died in 1998 at the age of 91. I hypothesize that someone would have found him important enough to bring over. Not to mention, I like the idea of seeing an elderly vampire.

Yes, Mia and Margo sleep in beds, above ground. Vampires do not HAVE to sleep underground anytime other than they night of their vampire birth. As long as the room is sealed off from sunlight, and there is no human companion who will be waking and opening doors or windows, they are not even required to sleep in a coffin.

The remark about staff not wanting to clean up blood is in reference to the bleeds. The bleeds happen when a vampire does not rest during the day. Blood will slowly leak out of them, weakening them.

Any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you for reading. Please review. )


	4. Chapter 4:  Downtime

(A/N: Thank you all for being with me so far. I'm really enjoying this venture into the Alabama vampire scene. I hope that you are too. Again, thank you to Adreon for being my fact checker/editor.)

**Chapter 4: Downtime**

Margo sat by herself at the bar in "The Singing Cowboy". The crowed had filled out the closer it got to midnight, but she kept to herself. Jessica was supposed to be off work at Fangtasia at 11:30, but had texted that she was running late. A shifter named Vincent came and asked her to dance right about the time Jessica walked up.

Margo looked at her; Vincent was really cute. "Go ahead," Jessica said. "I'm starving anyway. You dance, I'll drink."

Margo mouthed thank you while letting the tall, dark haired shifter lead her out on the floor. They danced a couple of fast songs, then the music slowed. Vincent wrapped his muscular arms around Margo's waist. They danced so close she could feel his belt buckle press up against her stomach. After a minute she started to feel her stomach burning. She flung herself back and was shocked to see a silver belt buckle on the shifter's belt.

"What the fuck!" She said fangs emerging.

"I'm sorry," he pleaded. "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"You didn't know?" said Jessica now a Margo's side. "What kind of dumb-shit shifter are you?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot it was silver."

"I think its time for you to leave," Billy Joe, the bouncer, said grabbing the shifter by the shoulder.

"That's bullshit," he said. "It was an accident. I forgot that it was silver."

"Then maybe you'll do better to remember next time. I don't want to see you back for two weeks."

The shifter fought the whole way out the door.

"You okay, Miss Margo?" Billy Joe said when he returned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably wouldn't have even felt it if my shirt had been thicker."

"Lemme see," He slowly lifted the bottom of her thin knit shirt to expose an oval shaped burn on her stomach. "S'not bad. Should heal up in a minute. Have a blood, on the house. Should speed things along."

"What a jerk," Jessica said walking Margo back to the bar. "Wearing silver to a vampire bar. How did he even get in the door?"

"They don't have the sort of fail safes here they do at Fangtasia. Its not the first time a vamp's been silvered here, sadly won't be the last."

"Do you think he did it on purpose?"

Margo shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, it wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Either way, if I see him again he owes me a shirt." Margo was looking at the char marks on the stomach of her shirt. The buckle had burned right though.

"Here," Jessica said reaching into her purse. "This might make up for it." She pulled out a red shirt with the familiar Fangtasia logo scrolled across it in black letters.

"They came," Morgo said excitedly. She turned it over "Huntsville's Premier Vampire Bar. Can I have it?"

"Eric said when they came to pick one out especially for you. He said you hadn't gotten one in Shreveport."

Margo smiled shyly. How had Eric known that? In a motion too fast for a human eye to see Margo had switched shirts and was now smoothing her form fitting Fantatia shirt down over the burn on her stomach. "How does it look?" She asked smiling.

"Suits you," answered a smooth familiar voice behind her. She whirled around to see Eric Northman.

"Sherriff Northman," she said blushing and shooting Jessica a shocked look. "Jessica didn't mention you were in town."

"I didn't know." She said in earnest.

"Please call me Eric." He said smiling. "This visit was unexpected. I am returning from business elsewhere and decided to stop on my way through to see how things were going." He looked at Jessica. "I hoped to catch you before you left Fangtasia, but it seems I was too late."

"I finished my meeting with the interior designer and decided to get a drink before I went to ground. We haven't gotten our shipment of blood at the bar yet."

"No need to explain yourself. From what I saw your work is going well. You deserve some," he smiled, "downtime."

"Thank you." Jessica said nervously.

"Are you alright," Eric said gesturing to the area where the buckle had burnt Margo.

"Good as new," she said lifting her shirt a little.

"Glad to hear it. I could teach that shifter a lesson if you like," he said with a slight laugh.

"I'm sure you could," Margo said sounding bolder then she felt. "It's fine really. The bouncer took care of it."

"We'll have to make sure the security at Fangtasia is tighter than this," Eric said getting back to business. "I won't have all of the pretty young vampires in this area getting silvered in my bar."

"Yes sir," Jessica nodded. "I'm interviewing security next week and we have a company coming on Thursday to install the silver detector."

"Excellent. Sounds like you are on top of things." Eric looked around the bar with mild distaste. "Well ladies, enjoy your blood. I must be going. Jessica," he said with a nod. "Margo," he smiled, "give your Mistress my best."

The two waited for Eric to leave the bar before giggling like the little girls they were compared to a vampire his age.

Margo squealed a little. "How do you manage working for him? It must be so…"

"Unnerving," Jessica nodded. "It is hard. He's so…"

"Handsome," Margo sighed.

They both giggled again.

"You know," Jessica smiled. "When I was first made, Bill had a hard time accepting his role as a maker. He took me to Fantasia and left me with Eric. He and Pam took me out for my first feed."

"Really?"

Jessica nodded. "It was really fun. I can see why Pam hasn't left after all this time. He'd be a really good maker."

"Who was that," said a smiling young vampire who'd just appeared between them. She was in her mid 20's at the time of her change. Margo knew specifically she'd been 24. Her short hair was tousled carelessly showing off her colorful dangling earrings. She wore dark flair legged jeans covered in playful patches and a plain white tank top. A silk scarf acted as both belt and decoration, swishing with her full hips as she walked. "A positive, please." She stood on her tiptoes to be heard better over the bar. She was all of 5'2" tall. Dwayne brought the drink and Margo, being in the way, handed it to her.

"Oh my goodness," she said in a think southern draw. "What is this?" She pulled at the shoulder of Margo's shirt. "Don't tell me we're getting a Fangtasia?"

Margo nodded.

"When? Where? How did you get this already? Tell me everything."

"Lucy," she said in an effort to calm the girl. "This is Jessica Hamby. She is the project manager for the Huntsville Fangtasia. Jessica this is Lucy Bloom."

"Nice to meet you," Jessica said nursing her drink.

"Oh the pleasure is mine," the girl said beaming. "So tell me, when do you open? Have you started hiring waitresses yet? I was a barista at one of the south's first holistic coffee shops."

This girl was far bubblier than any other vampire Jessica had ever met.

"Holistic," Jessica questioned.

"All natural," Margo answered. "Lucy was made during the 1960's." Margo discreetly made a peace sign with her fingers.

"Oh," Jessica caught on. "Well I'm not sure how similar it would be to a coffee shop, but we're interviewing waitresses in another week or so. Our grand opening is planned for the end of the month if all goes according to plan." Jessica gave Lucy a card. "Just go to that website and fill out the application."

"Will do." Lucy said bouncing so excitedly that she nearly spilled her drink. She hurried off to tell her friends what she'd just found out.

"That was interesting," Jessica said.

"That was Lucy," Margo laughed.

"She seems so," Jessica searched for the right word, "human."

"I know it's really odd. She's over 60 years old, but you'd think she was made yesterday. Back when she was turned, she was a hippy and big into the free love scene. Rumor has it that when she was turned, she was so high on psychedelics that it didn't work quite right."

"Like Bubba?

Margo had met Bubba, "yes, only not so severe. She's a perfectly functioning vampire, she's just a little bubbly."

Without warning the girl was back. "You never answered me," she reminded them. "Who was that vampire you were talking to earlier?"

"My boss," Jessica offered. "His name is Eric."

"Why," Margo teased. "See something you liked?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "I've seen better."

The two stood mouths gapping as Lucy returned to her table. Now Jessica was sure of it. The girl must be severely damaged.

After a few more drinks the girls decided to head home. Jessica had been dropped off at the bar by on of the contractors so she rode back with Margo. When they arrived they saw a black convertible with a rental tag in the driveway.

"My Mistress has a caller," Margo laughed. As they approached the front door it opened and Eric Northman stepped out.

"Ladies," he said smoothly.

"Sherriff Northman," Margo said stifling a giggle.

"I told you, call me Eric."

"Some business with my Mistress?"

"I'd hoped to pay her a visit, but it seems she is," he smiled broadly, "detained."

Neither Margo, nor Jessica could hold back their laughter.

"I see," Margo said trying to regain composure. "I'll let her know you called on her."

"Please do." He bowed his head slightly. "Goodnight again ladies."

The girls entered the parlor and could hear at once that yes, the Queen was in fact detained. After another fit of giggles the girls settle down to watch tv, hoping to block out the sounds coming from Mia's wing of the mansion.

Sometime later, when the girls had grown tired and good tv had become scarce the pair made their way to their rooms to get ready for ground. As they topped the stairs the door to Mia's bedroom opened.

A man stepped out. He was human, a very tall, muscular human, but human all the same. At the sight of the two girls he blushed and began to button his collar to cover the fresh marks on his neck. As he made his way silently down the stairs, Mia leaned against the door jam.

"Did you girls have a nice evening?"

"Not as nice as yours," Margo teased.

"No," she sighed, "I should think not."

"Eric Northman called on you while you were," she giggled, "detained."

"Send him an email tomorrow with my apologies, ask if there is anyway I can make it up to him."

"Yes ma'am." Margo said with a curtsy. "Well, goodnight."

"Yes, goodnight."

Mia disappeared into her chambers and the two girls retreated giggling to their rooms.

(Notes:

Bubba and Lucy: When a person is changed, sometimes it doesn't go right. This is especially true if the person has a large amount of drugs in their system at the time of their change. Bubba, for those who have not read the books, is Elvis. A morgue attendant that night happened to be a vampire and sensed a faint spark of life. He made the mistake of changing him. He had so many drugs in his system that it didn't work right. He is, well, unpredictable. The vampire world keeps him hidden, passing him from kingdom to kingdom as a hired hand. Lucy is like this, only not as bad. She is self-reliant and can obviously take care of herself as she has survived for 50 years.


	5. Chapter 5:  Hungry and Willing

(A/N: Thank you all again for sticking with me. I am super excited about how this story is going. Thank you to Adreon for helping me out so much. Anyway…here we go.)

**Chapter 5: Hungry and Willing**

"This is disgusting," Margo said pushing away a bottle of "Life Flow" synthetic blood.

"Yeah," said Jessica. "We've got distributers from all over sending us freebies hoping we'll serve them exclusively."

"Are they all this bad," she asked trying not to gag on a sip of "Red Spark".

"Pretty much," Jessica laughed. "I'm pretty sure we're sticking with Tru Blood, it's more expensive, but it's worth it."

"Plus they give better swag," Margo teased looking through the promotion box labeled 'Tru Blood'. "I want one of these shirts."

"Take one. We've got a bunch."

Margo looked around the empty bar. It was less than an hour after sundown. Even when open, the bar would slow at this time. "You're doing a really good job. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was in Shreveport."

"Thanks," Jessica smiled proudly. "Eric seems pleased. There are local touches added here and there but we got pretty close."

They were sitting at the counter where all of the memorabilia was sold. This was the counter Margo had avoided on her trip to Shreveport for fear of being a cliché. She knew though that this would be their bars biggest moneymaker. Human drinks are cheap, Tru Blood hardly turns a profit; it was the shirts, shot glasses, hats, and other random trinkets bearing the Fangtasia logo that would bring in the big bucks.

Behind the bar, further to their left, a man was running down a list of drinks with the bartender. He seemed to be catching on quickly, though Margo assumed it would be difficult to mix drinks when you, yourself didn't know what they were supposed to taste like. After each drink was made, the human bartender tasted for accuracy. Margo found herself wondering how he managed to be standing. He'd tried dozens of drinks so far. Just then her question was answered as the man spat the last drink in the sink behind the bar.

Margo missed drinks. She'd not been legally allowed to drink before she was turned, but she'd been to a party or two. She remembered being fond of amaretto, the way that dark rum made her cringe, and the one horrible time she'd been given tequila with out being told how to shoot it properly.

"Did you ever drink," she asked Jessica

"Like alcohol, no. We weren't even allowed soda in my house."

"You never snuck it?"

"I had a soda once, but I was only 17. There wasn't much of a chance of getting it."

"I only did it a few times, right before I was turned. Mia says she misses wine. I've heard her say before that blood is a lot like wine. Something to do with the smallest change in environment changing the flavor." Margo shrugged her shoulders, having not ever tried wine herself.

"I miss food," Jessica said longingly. "When I lived with Hoyt it grossed me out to think about his food, it being dead and all, but deep down I was really jealous. He loved pizza. Every time he brought it home I thought, if I could just have one more piece."

"I know," Margo smiled. "I miss chocolate the most. I remember on Halloween combining my bucket with my brother's and trading him all of my sour candy for his chocolate."

"I never got to trick or treat," Jessica said emotionless.

Margo put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"You know Bill has never had pizza, or soda."

"Mia either. After I first turned I was really sad about all of the things I'd never have again and she pointed out that she'd never had them at all. Even chocolate, she'd only had it a few times when she was young. Sometimes when I'm bored, I do online searches for all the things that have come about since the 1700's just to see what is new to her."

"What about Eric," Jessica said in amazement. "Pam told me he's over 1,000 years old. What all has he missed out on?"

"Missed out," said a woman's voice from behind them. "I wouldn't call it missing out."

They turned to see Pam standing in the doorway. She was dressed differently than she had been the night Margo had met her. She was beginning to realize that, like everything at Fangtasia, wardrobe was just for show. Tonight she wore a lavender cardigan with a matching pleated skirt. White sunglasses pushed back her blond hair like a headband and a white leather purse draped on her arm. Dooney & Burke, Margo noted, Pam had good taste.

"No he's never eaten pizza or ice cream, or even chocolate, though I remember that last one fondly, but Eric has lived a great deal in his 1,000 years. Well," she laughed, "so to speak."

"I'm sure he has," Jessica said coyly. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I arrived on Anubis this afternoon. I hear you're interviewing waitresses tonight?"

Jessica nodded. "The first girl should be here any minute now."

"Vampire or human?"

"She is human," Jessica said checking the list. "Of the 25 applicants we have only 9 vampires."

"If you don't mind I'd like to sit in. Any who can't make it as waitress may be a better fit for dancers."

"Dancers," Jessica proclaimed. "I knew I'd missed something. I totally forgot about dancers."

Pam chuckled, "Oh, you are young."

For the next two hours a steady stream of women passed through the doors of Fangtasia. Most of the humans were clearly fangbangers. They were disappointed to see that of the two men in the bar only one of them was vampire and he was preoccupied. With Pam's help they'd hired 7 waitresses, 3 of them vampires. Pam had asked 5 of the others to return for the dancer auditions. By the time they'd come to their last applicant they had to fill one more spot.

"We don't have to fill this tonight," Pam assured them. "If this last girl sucks we can just do another round."

"We'll see her anyway," Jessica said. "Her name is Lucy." Jessica's voice trailed off and Margo began to giggle.

At the sound of her name the bubbly little vampire practically skipped into the room.

"Is this a joke?" Pam said flatly.

Jessica cleared her throat. "So Lucy," she said, "You say on your application that you were a barista in a coffee shop for 6 months."

"Yep," the girl chirped.

"How long ago," Pam added.

"1967, so that's…" the girl thought hard for a few minutes.

"44 years, cupcake."

"Sounds about right," she said smiling.

Pam rolled her eyes.

Margo rested her head in her hands. "Mon dieu, fidèle à la forme."

"Vous parlez français," Pam said raising an eyebrow.

"Oui, sous la tutelle de mon créateur."

"Quel est le problème avec cette fille?"

"Son rendant s'est mal passé. Sa tête n'est pas droite."

"Peut-elle faire ce travail?"

"Je pense qu'elle peut."

Pam heaved an exhausted sigh. "Well," she remarked. "She's cute enough. I say give her a shot."

"Okay," Jessica said jotting down something on her note pad. "We open on the 31st, Halloween night. You have leave to arrive after sundown, but come as soon as you can. You will need to come next week for training. Do you nest with others?"

The girl shook her head.

"With your maker?" Pam question.

"Staked," she said still shaking her head. "I am now in possession of his nest and property."

"You have no companions?"

"A few," she giggled. "From time to time. Nestmates never seem to stay for long." She said this as though she truly wondered the reason.

"I can't imagine why," Pam said standing. "Well ladies, it's been nice but my flight leaves at 1. Set up the dance auditions for next week. Eric and I will hand pick those ourselves."

"That's probably best," Jessica said shyly. "I'm not sure I'd do a very good job."

"You'd do better than you think," Pam teased. "Men and women," Pam instructed. "Include that on the add. Human and vampire welcome."

Jessica nodded.

Lucy departed a little after Pam, leaving Jessica and Margo to their work. After about an hour the bartender and his trainer left. Margo and Jessica were discussing the pros and cons of red napkins over black when they'd heard a noise from outside. Quick as a flash the girls were outside the door.

In the parking lot they found the human bartender looking blankly down into the eyes of Lucy. Her fangs were fully extended. "Lean down," she said softly. "Lean down so I can reach your neck." The man did so.

"Lucy!" Margo grabbed her by the arm shoving her away from the man. A normal vampire of Lucy's age would have bested Margo easily, but Lucy's size and condition made them pretty fairly matched.

"Have you lost your mind?" Jessica said checking the man for bite marks.

"I was hungry," Lucy said innocently biting her nails.

"Then ask us for a Tru Blood," Jessica snapped. "Or hunt elsewhere. You can't feed here."

"Why not," she pouted.

Jessica and Margo looked at each other wondering if this girl could be serious. The girl's face showed she was. Margo grabbed her by the shoulders and marched the girl back into the bar.

"Read!"

"Absolutely NO biting on the premises," she said in her gentle southern voice.

"And you were about to do what?"

"Bite him," she answered in a childish manor. "But we're not open," she pointed out. "I thought that was only during business hours."

"No biting," Jessica instructed. "Ever! Not in the storeroom, not in the restrooms, not in the parking lot. NONE!"

Jessica felt like a hypocrite. She'd fed inside the Fangtasia back in Shreveport and she knew that Pam _entertained_ guests in her office frequently. The difference was their meals were willing and secret. This girl had been glamoring a man in the parking lot for the whole world to see.

"If you are going to work here," Jessica instructed, "if you are going to be here at all, you cannot feed here."

The girl nodded in disappointed understanding.

"Go," Margo commanded. "We'll forget this happened. So long as it never happens again."

The girl left, head hung and lips pouting.

Unable to focus any longer on the task at hand the girls packed up and made their way to Margo's car.

As Margo's hand reached for the door something grabbed her elbow. Margo spun around, fangs extended. It was the human bartender.

"Geez," Margo hissed. "Don't you know better to sneak up on a vampire?"

"I guess not," he laughed nervously.

"What do you want?" She questioned.

"I was just going to say thank you, for earlier."

"No problem," Margo said, "she was out of line. She knows better than to glamour and feed here."

"You wouldn't have to glamour me," he said as Margo got into the car.

"Excuse me?"

"You two," he said nervously, "you wouldn't have to glamour me. I'd participate willingly."

"Really," Jessica said excitedly.

The man nodded.

Margo and Jessica looked at each other for a minute. They were hungry and he was willing. Margo couldn't see a problem as long as they left Fangtasia.

"Okay," Margo said before she could change her mind. "You know the motel down the road?"

"Right off 65?"

"Yes. Meet us there in 15 minutes."

The man got in his car and pulled away. As Margo put her camaro into drive she looked at Jessica.

"Mia can never find out about this."

(Notes:

I have come to the conclusion that older vampires, having to travel to hide their lack of aging, would know many languages. It is, by this conclusion, that I assume Pam would know French, as would Mia, having taught it to her progeny. Here is the translation of their conversation.

"My God, true to form."

"You speak French,"

"Yes, under the tutelage of my creator."

"What's wrong with that girl?"

"Her change went wrong. Her head is not right. "

"Can she do this?"

"I think she can.")


	6. Chapter 6:  Stars Fell On Alabama

(A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading this. I can see on my stats that I DO HAVE readers. Sadly I do not know what you're thinking of it so far. Please feel free to review. My account accepts anonymous reviews, so you do not have to be a member of the site to review. Again, thank you to Adreon for all of your help. This story would not be happening without you.

**Chapter 6: Stars Fell on Alabama**

Margo gazed in the mirror, noting the telltale pink of her cheeks. Mia was sure to notice; she was screwed. She dug hastily through her makeup case for a lighter shade of foundation. Could she cover it up? Would something else give her away? She had to hope this would work.

As she exited her bedroom, Jessica exited hers. The smell of a second brand of foundation announced that Jessica had also tried to cover the evidence of last night's feed.

"Hey," Jessica said smiling.

"Hi."

"What are the plans for tonight?" Jessica was off work, so they would have the evening to themselves.

"I don't know. I guess that's up to Mia."

The two made their way down the stairs to the parlor. Mia was nowhere to be found. In the kitchen a note sat on the counter.

"Margo,

I have been called away on business. Tonight you and Jessica should go out and buy appropriate outfits for the grand opening. I trust you still have my credit card. Also, please let Nancy know we are running low on Tru Blood.

Behave yourselves,  
>Mia"<p>

Margo smiled to herself. They were saved. By the time Mia came home the effects of their forbidden feed would be gone. With a sigh of relief she flashed Mia's credit card at Jessica.

"Wanna go shopping?" She grinned.

Half an hour later the girls were wandering the high-end shops of the Bridge Street Town Center. Mia had apparently made the necessary calls to insure that the stores were prepared to accommodate VIP shoppers. Each shop had several dresses laid out for both girls. Margo wondered if Mia had preapproved these.

"I hope these meet your needs," the saleswoman said at Bebe. "Your," she searched for the correct word, "mother, said it was a high fashion, semiformal event."

That answered her question.

After trying on dress after dress nothing the women had picked seemed right. Jessica and Margo decided to look for themselves. The girls perused the racks seeing a few nice things, but nothing that jumped out at them. Finally, ready to give up, the girls turned and saw two dresses hanging side by side. Jaws dropped, they silently hoped they'd be the right sizes.

The girls had woken excited on Halloween night. Stylists waited downstairs for each of them and when they were ready a staff member told them their limo had arrived.

"I feel like a princess," Jessica gushed.

"We are princesses," Margo giggled. "In a way at least."

The grand opening of Fangtasia Huntsville was the social event of the season. Mia had invited prominent vampires from the area, local sheriffs and business owners. There were some representatives from the Were community as well. The Huntsville Packmaster and his mate were dressed to the nines. Weres knew a thing or two about style it seemed. Margo and Jessica exited their limo to a barrage of flashbulbs.

The vampire media was out in force, peppered here and there with human journalists.

Jessica exited the car first. The spaghetti strapped dress hugged her body tightly, stopping at mid thigh. The woman at the shop called the color gunmetal; Jessica didn't care what it was called, the dark gray sequins showed off the subtle curves over her slender body. As the press snapped pictures she turned, showing off her favorite part, the low cut back was laced up with a dark gray chain. The woman at the store was very confident the chain was not silver. She was able to find matching 'gunmetal' pumps with a similar chain that laced up her long legs.

Margo followed, equally as dazzling. Her one-shoulder dress glittered in the light of the camera flashes. Each curve was accentuated perfectly in glowing copper. Though she was not as tall as Jessica, the short hem showed nearly as much leg, with an ankle length train flowing down one side. Finished off with her strappy copper shoes, Margo certainly looked worthy of a red carpet entrance.

When they finally entered the club it was bustling with excitement. The live band was already playing and drinks were being served to vampires, weres and humans alike. The girls beamed, they'd never been to anything like this before. Waitresses made there way around the room taking orders and delivering drinks. Margo spotted Lucy in the crowd smiling broadly at a Were and his mate while she took their orders. Even the waitresses were dressed for the occasion. They all wore short black halter dresses and bright red heels. The only thing that identified them as staff was a Fangtasia nametag and a round serving tray. Tonight was simply too fancy for aprons.

"Jessica," a cool southern voice called through the crowd.

The girls turned. A dark haired man with piercing brown eyes was walking towards them. In her heels Jessica was about 4 inches taller than the man, but as he approached she bowed.

"Bill," she said nervously.

She rose, standing perfectly still as her maker looked her over with a critical eye. "Turn around," he said curiously. Jessica obeyed. "It's a little…revealing for my taste." Then he smiled. "But you look stunning." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Bill this is my friend Margo."

Bill bowed his head slightly. "Queen Amelia's progeny. It is very nice to meet you. I thank you for taking such good care of Jessica."

"No thanks is necessary," Margo said with a curtsy. "I have enjoyed her company very much."

"Has the Queen arrived yet? I would like to thank her personally for the invitation."

"No, she'll be making a grand entrance any moment now. I believe your Sheriff Northman is her escort for the evening."

"Then Eric will be the luckiest man here. You two enjoy the evening." He kissed Jessica's cheek quickly and nodded to Margo.

Margo saw that Pam was already there. She wore the shortest, tightest black dress Margo had ever seen. Her shoulders were bare, but long black sleeves covered her slender arms. The matching pumps were so tall Margo wondered how she managed to walk in them so expertly.

"Evening ladies." She said approaching the pair. "Enjoying the festivities?"

"So far. You here alone," Margo asked.

"Oh Sweetie, the beautiful are never alone for long." She smiled. Just then Pam glanced towards the door, but no one had entered. "Excuse me."

Pam made her way to the stage and said something to the lead singer. He extended a hand and brought Pam up onto the stage. When the current song ended Pam stepped up to the mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman. I'd like to thank you all for coming to our grand opening. Fangtasia is please to make its mark on Huntsville. Now, I am proud to introduce the vampires who made this night possible. Our hosts and benefactors; the owners of Fangtasia Huntsville, Eric Northman and Queen Amelia Hanover."

The room filled with applause as the doors opened and the pair stepped in.

Eric was dressed sharply in a black suit, complete with a bright red silk tie. His blond hair was slicked back neatly. Though Margo never thought it possible, it seemed very few eyes were on Eric Northman that night. His companion captured everyone's attention.

Mia's long silk gown was the same brilliant red as Eric's tie. A halter strap crisscrossed down her smooth white skin to where the dress dipped at the small of her back. This is where Eric had placed his hand. The lavish diamonds around her neck were mirrored in the beading on her v-neck gown. Her sliver-colored pumps were visible through the slit that went all the way up her left leg to her hip. Her dark red hair was gathered to one side, cascading in soft curls over her right shoulder. Yes, Mia was the picture of royalty, amazingly sexy royalty.

As they made their way to the stage the train of the dress flowed behind her. Eric stepped on stage first, and then helped Mia up. He stepped back, allowing her to take the spotlight.

"Thank you," she said graciously. "I am so glad all of you could be here tonight. This marks the beginning of a new stage of vampire life in our great state of Alabama. Fangtasia Huntsville will be a place where vampires and humans from all walks of life can come together and live as one." Applause filled the room again. "Thank you all for coming. Please, enjoy the party."

Eric helped Mia off the stage as the music resumed. The tune was slow and jazzy. Margo thought it was reminiscent of a more beautiful time. A time vampires like Mia, Eric and Bill would remember fondly. As the crowd began to fill the dance floor Eric took Mia's hand and led her to the center of floor. Placing his other hand on her waist he pulled her in closer to him. A beautiful African American vampire stepped up to the microphone and began to sing.

"We lived our little drama,

We kissed in a field of white,

And stars fell on Alabama,

Last night."

Margo watched longingly as her maker was whirled around the floor. They were easily the most attractive couple in the place. After a moment Bill approached again and asked Jessica for a dance. Jessica laughed looking down at her maker. Margo bet this was the first time the two had danced with each other.

"I can't forget the glamour,

Your eyes held a tender light,

While stars fell on Alabama

Last night"

For a moment it seemed that Margo was the only person in the club without a partner. Just then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see the human bartender she and Jessica had, um, met the week before.

"May I have this dance," he asked sweetly.

Margo did not speak. She simply nodded and allowed herself to be led out on the floor.

"I never planned in my imagination,

A situation - so heavenly,

A fairyland where no one else could enter,

And in the center - just you and me."

Margo was lost in the man's embrace. She could feel his pulse through his hand touching the small of her back. As she looked into his dark pale blue eyes an urge came over her, and for the first time in her five undead years it was not the urge to feed. She quickly laid her head on his shoulder to avoid looking in his eyes. His pulse was now all she could hear and it was racing.

"My heart beat just like a hammer,

My Arms wound around you tight,

While stars fell on Alabama,

Last night"

When the song ended the man kissed Margo's cheek, just at the corner of her lips.

"My name is Henry. Thank you for the dance."

Margo stood in a daze as Henry walked back to the bar to help with drinks. She was awoken by Jessica's voice in her ear.

"Looks like someone wants a repeat performance," she laughed, "a solo performance perhaps."

Margo swatted at her but laughed.

The rest of the night Mia was seen dancing with as many as twenty different partners. Including Bill, Eric a few more times, the handsome Sheriff from district 3 in Birmingham, and Gene, who had been invited as prominent member of the vampire society. Countless humans asked the Queen to dance; few were worthy enough of the privilege. Margo did notice that the dark haired muscular man who'd become Mia's new favorite human was in attendance and was graced with more than a few dances.

Margo avoided the bar and more specifically, Henry, all night. When she did catch sight of him his eyes always seemed to be on her. This made Margo feel excited and uncomfortable at the same time.

At one point late in the evening she found herself face to face with her Mistress. Men surrounded Mia, which was common. She introduced Margo to the gentlemen who did not know her. "Margo Darling, would you be so kind as to bring me a blood?"

Volunteers insisted they would do it, but Margo knew the Queen preferred her blood to be brought by those she knew and trusted.

"Right away, Majesty." Margo gave a curtsy. This was difficult in her short dress.

Reluctantly Margo made her way to the bar. She hoped the vampire bartender would serve her. His skin was dark and he wore his hair in long braids. His name was Bernard and when he spoke his accent was thick. He'd told Margo he'd come from the Island of Barbados and had spent most of his life, both human and vampire, in the Caribbean. Margo had wondered how he could stand to live in such a beautiful sunny place and keep only to the night. To Margo's dismay, Bernard was busy entertaining some human women at the other end of the bar. That was his job after all. Henry approached with a smile.

"Couldn't stay away," he teased.

Margo smiled shyly, feeling the tips of her fangs surface. "I need a blood," she said, "for the Queen."

"For the Queen," he said, "You have a very important job."

She wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"Would you like one for yourself?"

She nodded. "AB Negative for Her Majesty. O negative with a twist of A negative for me."

Henry returned quickly with the drinks. As he handed them over he allowed his fingers to caress Margo's. Before she could avert her eyes he winked at her.

She carefully carried the drinks back to Mia's table. "Your blood, Majesty"

"That human is quite handsome." She said taking a sip.

"Which human, Majesty?"

"The bartender. He's too young for my liking, but he'll draw a crowd among the young females. We should make his employment permanent," she said to Eric. "I think he could be an asset."

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Eric stood, presumably to tell Henry. As he exited the table he raised an eyebrow at Margo knowingly.

Henry took the news of his employment far too happily. Margo was doomed.

(NOTES:

Bridge Street Town Center is an upscale mall located in Huntsville Alabama. I can think of nowhere better for the girls to find fancy dresses.

Stars Fell on Alabama is a beautiful Jazz song. If you've never heard it I suggest you look it up.

It would not be assumed that Henry's employment would be permanent. Fangtasia traditionally employees only vampire bartenders in order to draw in the human crowd. Mia's thinking is that a human bartender may be a little more appealing for the vampire crowd.)


	7. Chapter 7: Only If You Want Me To

(A/N: Thank you all for reading. I know you're reading even if you're not reviewing. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **WARNING! This chapter contains a scene that may not be suitable for readers under 18. This fiction is rated M for exactly this reason. If you do not like sex and/or nudity do not read.**)

**Chapter 7: Only If You Want Me To**

Ignoring Henry became much harder than Margo expected. As owner, Mia wanted to know what was going on in her club, but as Queen it was her duty and prerogative to be elsewhere. This left Margo as acting manager. Most nights she just had to sit there. It was part of Fangtasia's appeal. Tourists got to come in and see vampires, then go home having 'walked on the wild side.' Occasionally there was a problem she had to handle. Both as manager and as Mia's emissary it was her job to make certain judgments. Vampire caught glamouring in the parking lot, warning or punishment? Were got a little handsy with a waitress, cut him off or kick him out? It was up to Margo to handle the minor things so that Mia wouldn't have to.

Whenever she was working, she tried to sit as far away from the bar as possible and never looked at Henry. Well, she tried not to. Jessica was a big help when she wasn't busy. She was the real brains of the operation. Jessica kept the blood flowing and the music playing. She could recite inventory off the top of her head and always knew what needed to be ordered or gotten rid of.

"Kind of slow tonight huh," Jessica said bringing Margo a drink.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I hate the nights when I'm just decoration. Dress sexy, show up, and look dangerous. You'd think it's the easiest job in the world."

"At least you have something good to look at," Jessica looked over Margo's shoulder to Henry at the bar.

"A bunch of drunk humans begging to be bitten."

"Maybe you should turn around."

"Nope," she said sternly. "I'd rather watch the bloodbags dance."

"Come on! He's cute!"

"If you say so."

"You're just scared," Jessica said. "You're scared you're gonna get involved and end up like me."

"Well."

"It makes sense. I'm not exactly begging to get into another relationship, but who says you can't have a little fun."

"And what about when it stops being fun?"

"Then you glamour him and move on with your life," said a cool voice behind her. Margo turned to see Pam dressed in a hot pink slip dress. "Evening kiddies."

"We weren't expecting you until tomorrow," Jessica said hoping everything was running as smoothly as it seemed tonight.

"Change of plans. Eric has," she raised an eyebrow, "plans. So we pushed our visit up a night. Though these last minute trips are getting taxing. I wonder if I could convince Eric to buy me a plane."

"I might buy a plane," Eric said joining them. "But it certainly won't be for you."

Pam put on a pout.

"Ladies," Eric said sitting down at the table. "How are we doing this fine evening?"

"We are well. No problems to report. Yourself?"

"I," he said with a pause, "am starving."

Margo quickly waved for a waitress. She panicked as she saw Lucy approaching.

"Hi y'all," she said sweetly. "How are we doing tonight." The girl almost bounced as she spoke. Pam," she gasped. "I love those shoes! You have got to tell me where you got them!"

"I have a girl for that." Pam said coyly. "But perhaps I'll send her your way."

"That would be fantastic! Mr. Northman I didn't know you'd be with us tonight. What can I get you?"

"O negative," he said distracted. "Have you been feeding? There's blood on your shirt."

"Oh," she scoffed. "No just clumsy. I must have spilled I don't know, three bloods already tonight."

"Three," Eric said with a serious tone Margo had never heard him use. "Three? Are you awear that the blood we sell is $45 a bottle. You are wearing over $130 worth of drinks right now."

Lucy cocked her head to the side as if counting. "I'll have to take your word for it," she giggled. "I'm horrible at math."

As Lucy totted off to retrieve Eric's drink, Margo and Jessica tried not to make eye contact.

"Three bloods," he said, "in one night. It's barely 9 o'clock. She's going to break us."

"Relax Eric," Pam teased. "She's cute."

"Cute doesn't make up for money coming out of my pocket. Who hired that girl?"

Jessica and Margo looked at each other.

"Well," said Margo.

"I just," continued Jessica.

"I did!" Eric looked at Pam. "I liked her. They were in on the decision, but the final choice was mine."

"Then you can fire her."

"Oh come on," Pam pushed. "There's no need to break the poor girl's heart. She's cute."

"She's annoying," Eric answered.

"I want to keep her."

"Fine," he said giving in. "But not as a waitress. Offer her a job as a dancer. If she accepts fine, if not I don't care."

Lucy hurried back with Eric's glass of O negative. Just as she reached the table she tripped. In a smooth invisible movement Eric caught the glass without spilling a drop.

"Lucy, is it?

"That's right."

"Good news Lucy. You've just been promoted. We'd like to make you a dancer. How would you like that?'

"Really!" She shrieked.

Eric put his hand to his temple and winced. "Really. Why don't you go to the office with Pam and discuss your new job." As Lucy followed Pam to the office Eric took a sip of his drink.

"Well," Margo said breaking the silence. "I guess if she's not wearing a shirt she can't spill drinks on it."

"My point exactly." Eric laughed. "Pam's little toy had better be worth all this trouble."

The girls giggled at the indication. The wondered if Lucy had realized just how much she owed Pam and how Pam would collect that debt.

"How is your Mistress?"

"She is well. Business kept her tonight, so I'm here on her rotation."

Eric dismissed this explanation with the wave of a hand. "No one actually expects her to keep her rotations. She is the Queen. I only keep mine because I am the owner and simply a sheriff. I have to set an example for others in my district. Her Majesty is immune to such requirements."

"She has done rotations," Margo said honestly. "She comes for an hour or so and has a drink, makes herself known then leaves."

"I would have expected less from a monarch, but I am glad to see she puts in the time."

Eric took another drink.

"He's been staring at you since I joined you," he remarked.

"Who?"

"The human bartender. Henry, I think."

Jessica giggled.

"Oh," Eric said interest peeked. "Have I stumbled upon something?"

"No," Margo insisted. "No, he's got a crush. That's all."

"He has a crush." Eric said. "So why has all of the blood rushed to your cheeks."

"Has it?"

Eric laughed. "And your fangs have surfaced."

Margo clamped her mouth shut.

"I'm sorry," Eric said with only the slightest chuckle. "I've embarrassed you."

"No," she said, "its just."

"No reason to explain. I'll drop it."

Margo stared at her glass. Next to her Jessica was laughing so hard she was shaking.

A little while later Pam returned. "I sent her shopping. She'll start dancing tomorrow night."

The four talked for a while until Pam and Eric said they had a plane to catch. As 3 am neared Bernard announced last call and the waitresses started collecting the last of the empty glasses. Jessica excused herself to the office to finish up some paper work.

"Finally alone," a voice said behind Margo. She jumped.

"You have to stop that," she said turning to see Henry. "Sneaking up on a vampire is extremely dangerous."

"I don't see how you could be dangerous."

"You have no idea what you're saying."

"I know that you're beautiful."

Margo blushed. "Thank you."

"Come out with me tonight?"

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I really can't," she said. "I'm Jessica's ride. We're in my car."

"Then let her take it. I'll take you home."

Margo opened her mouth to speak.

"I promise to have you home before you turn into a pumpkin.

She laughed. "Me turning into a pumpkin is the least of your worries. If my Mistress goes to ground and I'm still out, I'm in trouble."

"I promise," he said taking her hand. "I'll have you home in time."

Margo bit her lip. It was so tempting.

"Hold that thought," she said before she could stop herself.

She ran to the office vamp speed.

"Jess, you know you to drive?"

"Yeah."

Margo tossed her the keys. "Drive my car home?"

"Okay," Jessica said curiously.

"And try to sneak in without Mia hearing. Best if she thinks we came in and went to ground."

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll try."

In a flash he was back at Henry's side. "Home by no later than 4:30…promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Not tonight," she laughed.

They drove a little while, until they reached the Monte Sano State Park. Margo had never been here as the gates close at sundown.

"What are we doing here?"

"Going for a walk."

"The park is closed."

"You can climb a fence can't you?"

"Probably better than you can but won't we get in trouble?"

"Only if we get caught."

Before Margo could stop him, Henry had already scaled the gate. She followed with relative ease.

They walked in the moonlight, saying very little. Margo was nervous. She'd been on dates before she was turned, but never since. Was this even a date? Henry hadn't been clear of his intentions. Was he interested in her or was he simply looking to be bitten again?

"So," he said, "about the other night."

Her stomach dropped. He wanted her to bite him again.

"You looked gorgeous," he said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Oh," she said surprised. "Thank you."

"You're a good dancer."

"You too," she said shyly.

"Nah, I just had a good partner."

Silence fell again.

"Do you," he said hesitantly. "Do you wanna dance?"

"There's no music."

He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and scrolled through. Suddenly a slow song started to play.

Margo laughed to think that Henry had Norah Jones on his phone and wondered if he kept it on there for moments like this.

He stepped into her, wrapping his arms around her waist. They moved slowly together, her head eventually resting on his chest. Without her heels she was much shorter now. His pulse raced in her ears. She could feel the urge returning. It started low and rose until her whole body seemed warm and tingling.

Before she knew what was happening she was looking in his eyes. A moment later his lips covered hers. His lips moved down to her shoulder and began kissing along her neck. She returned the gesture, letting her fangs brush the tender skin at his collarbone.

He shivered.

It was then that Margo realized they were outside on a cold November night.

"You're cold," she said weakly.

"No," he whispered. "It's not that."

With that assurance Margo let her hands move to his jacket and remove it. By the time she'd started to lift his shirt over his head his hands were working the zipper of her dress. Soon their naked skin glowed in the moonlight. Henry laid her down on the cool grass and kissed a trail from her neck downward. She restrained the urge to bite for as long as she could. Minutes passed as her body trembled with delight. Finally Henry met her eyes.

"You want to," he asked.

She nodded. "Only if you want me to."

He turned his head exposing his neck to her.

As her fangs sank in his body rocked against her. They moved in unison as she drank. Then with a kiss, they collapsed in each other's arms.

They dressed in silence and walked back to the car, Margo carrying her shoes in her hand. The drive to Mia's mansion was quiet, but not awkward as Margo had feared it would be. Henry stopped at the gate.

"I'll walk from here. It'll draw less attention."

Henry knew better than to disagree.

She studied the bite mark on his neck and caressed it with her finger tips.

"You should probably cover that until it heals. We want the vamp girls to think you're attainable."

"What if I don't want to be attainable," he said smiling.

"I'll just have to find a new place to bite."

She kissed him then got out. Before he could put the car in drive she was inside the house.

In the parlor, Jessica sat watching tv.

"Have fun," she teased.

"Maybe."

"Mia isn't home, by the way." She said turning off the tv. "She left a note that she was called away. She'll be back in a couple days."

Margo smiled as the pair climbed the stairs. She'd have time to feed again and still have the effects wear off before Mia got home.


	8. Chapter 8: Twice on Sunday

**(A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. I can see from my stats that you ARE reading. If you're enjoying what you read, please feel free to review. Even if you're not enjoying it, let me know why. Sorry this chapter took so long. With the True Blood finale and my editor/fellow Trubie Adreon's wedding I've been a busy bee. Wedding is over, bridesmaid's dress retired, tears cried over that whopper of a finale (I won't spoil it but to say grab a tissue, you'll need it) so on with the story. Hope you like this chapter, Adreon and I hashed out this idea together. :) )**

**Chapter 8: Twice on Sunday**

It had been a slow night at the bar. Tuesdays were never very busy. Jessica was able to finish all of her paper work and bar inventory before 9pm, and had moved on to the store inventory when someone called her name. She bit her lip, not wanting to look up from her work, not wanting to look at the person she knew the voice belonged to.

"Jessica," he said again. "Look at me."

She looked up. Her bright blue eyes meeting his. That familiar pain in her chest stung just as freshly as it had months ago.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"I came to see you. I never see you in Merlotte's anymore. I called Bill's and he said you'd moved out. He wouldn't tell me where you went."

"Then how did you find me?"

"Fangtasia. The one back home has some pictures up from the grand opening. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I mean, damn it Jess, you left the state and didn't tell me!"

"You kicked me out Hoyt! You revoked my invitation to MY HOUSE! Why should I tell you that I'm moving?"

"I was angry. How was I supposed to take it when you told me you didn't want to be with me anymore?"

"You could have talked to me. You could have listened to me and helped me try to figure out what it was I was feeling. I can't help the way I am Hoyt. I can't change what I am."

"I know," he said weakly "and I don't want you to. I love what you are."

"Why are you here Hoyt?"

"Because I want you to come home."

"That is not home. Home is not a place I can be told to leave against my will. This is home now. I just need to be alone for now."

"Jessica, please. I said I was sorry."

"I know. It's not that. This is what I want."

"What you want?" He said angrily. "To sell cheesy t-shirts in a vamp bar? Come on Jess you can do better than that."

"Hey!" She snapped. "I'll have you know I am the manager here! I make more money in a week than you make on road crew in a month!"

"Is there a problem here," Henry asked trying to gauge Jessica's mood.

"No Henry, no problem. Hoyt was just leaving."

"I'm not leaving until you agree to come with me," Hoyt said.

"Hey pal, Jessica said you were leaving, that means you leave."

"I'm not your pal," Hoyt said grabbing the smaller man. "I'll leave when I want to leave."

Henry struggled to gain the upper hand, but Hoyt grabbed his collar exposing fresh bite marks.

"Oh," Hoyt said enraged. "I see how it is. Need to be alone, huh? So what's the deal Jess? New town, new meal? Are you fuckin' him now?"

"Hoyt it's not what you think."

"It isn't?" He said closing his hand around Henry's throat "What is it then, he's just your donor?"

"You don't know…what you're…talking about," Henry said fighting to breathe.

Just as Henry's vision darkened the hold was broken as Hoyt was tossed against the bar. He struggled to his feet expecting to see a big vampire bouncer, only to be met by a short curvy brunette, eyes blazing and fangs shining.

"Touch him and die, Sasquatch."

Hoyt stood baffled; unable to believe this girl, no matter how fierce she tried to appear, could harm him. He stepped forward, fists clenched.

"Hoyt," Jessica called. "Don't be stupid." He stopped looking at her. "Margo will kill you faster than you can blink."

"Hoyt," Margo said face flushed with a want for blood and carnage. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"He came to try and get me back," Jessica said.

"And he attacked Henry because…" there was almost a growl to her voice. Hoyt was starting to believe this girl could do the things she threatened.

"He's been sleeping with my girl."

"First," Jessica said frustrated, "I am NOT your girl anymore. Second, I am NOT sleeping with Henry."

Hoyt's eyes searched Jessica's for the truth and she nodded towards where he'd dropped Henry.

Margo was now at his side gently caressing his quickly bruising neck.

"Oh," Hoyt said laughing, "I just….I thought…"

"You thought that any young guy dating a vampire had to be dating me." Jessica was not laughing.

"I didn't know what to think. He stepped in and seemed to know you so well. Then the marks, I just figured."

"I'm his boss, Hoyt. He just wanted to make sure I was okay."

"I see that now."

"You need to leave," Margo said standing up.

"I'm not done talking to Jessica."

Now it was Margo's hand closed around Hoyt's throat. "You have come into my bar, harassed my employees, and attacked my human. You will leave now, or I will remove your spine through your mouth."

"Yes ma'am," he said with great difficulty.

"And you will not return. You are no longer welcome in Fangtasia Huntsville. If Jessica wishes contact with you, she will make it. Is this clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good," she said releasing him. "Now leave."

Hoyt made his way to the door, glancing back at Jessica only once.

"Are you okay," Jessica said as Henry finally made it to his feet. "He didn't hurt you too bad did he?"

"It's not as bad as it looks. I'm just a little anemic right now," he said with a sheepish grin. "I bruise a little easier than usual."

"Well," Jessica said as Margo approached. "I think you should go home, just to be sure. Margo, would you mind driving Henry home? I'm afraid he may have hit his head when Hoyt dropped him. If he has a concussion, I don't want him getting into an accident on the way home and suing us."

"As you wish Ms. Hamby," Margo said with a smile and a bow. "Come on Henry, let's get you to bed."

Henry willingly allowed Margo to 'help' him outside.

"That was sweet," a chilly voice said behind her.

Jessica turned to see Eric Northman. He was dressed in his usual work attire: tight fitting black shirt, black slacks, and a black leather jacket for the chilly December air.

"I," she hesitated. "She…they…."

"Don't worry," Eric laughed. "I'm not going to rat her out to the Queen. Though I'm not entirely sure it's such a bad thing. The fact that the man is alive after over a month of steady feedings shows that Margo has learned restraint. As long as he's willing, Her Majesty shouldn't care."

"How do you know it's been a month?"

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at Jessica quizzically. "After over 1,000 years it isn't hard to tell who is fucking who. And I'm sure that even after two you've figured out at a vampire almost never finds food and pleasure in separate places."

"Some might find it boring, variety is the spice of life as they say."

"God you sound like Bill sometimes," Eric said in disgust.

Jessica stared at him.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "you do."

"Don't tell him that."

"I don't talk to the King unless forced," Eric said honestly. "Besides, if I thought you were anything like him I'd have never hired you. No offense."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders. "None taken. Just because he made me doesn't mean I have to like him. Not all the time anyway."

"Ain't that the truth," Pam said striding to Eric's side. "If I had a dollar for every time Eric has pissed me off in the last 160 years I'd be a rich woman."

"You are a rich woman," Eric smirked, "thanks to me."

"Yes, well…"

"But you are right," Eric continued. "We made you. You must serve us and answer to us, but I suppose you don't always have to like us." He glanced at Pam. "Though I hope I'm a bit more likeable than the King."

"No comparison," Pam laughed. "What is it Sookie says? I'd pick you any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Eric's lips curled into an unfamiliar smile as if remembering something precious to him. In all of her experience with Eric, Jessica had never seen this attitude. She told herself to remember to ask Pam about it when they were alone.

"Well," Eric said escaping his private trance. "Pam and I are on our way to Her Majesty's little gathering. We thought we'd come by and see if you and Margo wanted to join us. Since Margo is occupied," he snickered, "would you like to come?"

"What will we tell the Queen when she asks where Margo is?"

"It's foolish to think the Queen isn't already aware of her progenies romantic entanglement, but if she truly is, we'll tell her Margo volunteered to stay behind and finish up some paperwork here."

"Thank you," Jessica said smiling. "I'd love to go, if it's ok for me to leave."

"Bernard can handle things, right?" Eric looked to the muscular black man. The vampire nodded. "Then it's settled. You'll ride with us. Margo will most likely come back for her car."

Jessica agreed.

Eric glanced over his shoulder. Lucy was dancing on the nearest platform. "I guess you were right Pam. She's less annoying when she doesn't have to speak. Maybe she is kind of cute."

Pam gave a smug grin and winking at Lucy as she left.

The Queen's 'little gathering' as Eric had called it was a private party in the Queen's home. All of the Alabama Sheriffs were in attendance, as well as some 20 or so other vampires. Bill had never thrown parties like this at his home, Jessica thought, at least none that he'd invited her to.

As Jessica entered with Eric and Pam the Queen's eyes met hers. She tried not to look afraid or nervous. She would rather meet the true death than betray Margo's trust. The Queen smiled and looked away.

The night was all talk and schmoozing. Something Jessica had no interest or practice in. As the clock chimed 4 the majority of the guests had left, including Eric and Pam. Margo entered quietly as the last of the guests were departing. As she opened her mouth to ask Jessica what excuse she'd given Mia she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad you could finally join us, child. How was work?"

"Slow mostly," Margo said nervously. "I had to bounce a human that was trying to start some trouble."

Jessica was glad that Margo had omitted her being the source of that trouble.

"Good that you were able to handle it," Mia said. "Though I'm sorry you had to miss the party."

"Me too, but I thought I'd give Jessica the night off. She's been working so hard lately."

"So she has," Mia said smiling. "You both have."

Mia moved gracefully towards the stairs in a sign that she was ready to call it an evening. "Well girls," she said with a stretch. "I'm going to ground. I suggest you do the same." She reached her door and stopped with her hand on the knob. "Oh and Margo, perhaps you should consider bringing your young beau by for a visit. I'd like to meet him properly." With that she entered her room and closed the door.

Margo looked to Jessica.

"I swear I didn't say anything and Eric and Pam promised they wouldn't either."

She felt the color drain from her face. Her worst fear had been realized, Mia knew about Henry. However, Mia didn't seem angry. If she knew about him then she had to suspect Margo had been feeding on him. Was it really okay? Had she been worried about nothing? She found herself excited at the idea of a public relationship with Henry. No more hiding their feelings, no more secret rendezvous. Then a new fear seized her. Mia wanted to meet him. This opened a whole new chapter of their relationship. This would lead to questions and discussion that Margo wasn't sure she was ready for. Did she like Henry enough to open up like that? Did he like her enough to want to know? What if he found out things he didn't want to know? She remembered Pam's advice. In that case, she thought, you glamour him and move on with your life.


	9. Chapter 9: You Have No Idea

**(A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me so long. I really hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I figured it was time to find out a little more about our leading lady. Please let me know what you think so far.)**

**Chapter 9: You Have No Idea**

The night after Hoyt's unexpected appearance Margo sat drumming her fingers on the bar as Henry served a pair exceptionally flirtatious vampire women. They'd both been in their thirties at the time of their change and seemed to be enjoying the attention of a handsome young human man. Margo laughed, amazed at how right her Mistress had been. Henry was a big draw for the vampire crowd.

When the pair retreated Margo was the only customer left at the bar.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight," Henry said happily. "You're not on rotation tonight are you?"

Margo shook her head.

"So this is a social visit," he smiled. "Careful, people will think you're here to see me."

"I am actually. I need to talk to you after you get off. Can we go somewhere?"

Henry's smile faded. "Sure," he said seriously. "Is anything wrong?"

"I hope not. We'll talk later. I'll come back at 3."

Before he could ask any questions Margo left. She hadn't planned on where to go. She didn't have any pressing duties to perform that night, and in the end she decided to sit in the parking lot and wait for him. When Henry came out of the club at 3 he found Margo sitting in her car staring off in to space.

It took a moment to shake her into the reality.

"Oh," she said embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Henry asked in honest concern.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's a vampire thing. Sometimes we just check out. It's like sleeping, but not really."

"Human's do it to," he laughed, "only not as deep."

There was an awkward silence.

"So," he finally said. "Where do you want to go talk?" He feared she'd pick somewhere public, somewhere that people would be so that he wouldn't make a scene when she dumped him. He'd heard of people doing this before.

"Your place," she said hopefully.

Henry couldn't help the smile that overtook his face. "Yeah," he said excitedly, "we can go to my place. Follow me."

The silence resumed at Henry's, but he was happy that she'd simply agreed to come.

"Are you thirsty?," he asked her. "I have some Tru Blood."

"Yes, please."

Another set back, he thought. This meant she wasn't here for pleasure. When he returned with her blood, Margo simply stared at the bottle.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked, wanting to get it over with.

Margo bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor. "My Mistress," she said. "She knows."

Henry sighed. They hadn't been careful enough and now the Queen had found out. He wondered what kind of trouble Margo was in. What punishment had the Queen ordered?

"She," Margo started, "she wants you to come to the house for a visit. She wants to meet you properly."

Henry was confused. Margo's tone sounded as if she'd been told she couldn't see him anymore, and yet she was inviting him to meet her 'Mistress'.

"Okay," he said, "then I'll come. If she wants to meet me then I'll come."

Margo met his eyes for the first time. "Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure. This is what we wanted isn't it? She knows and she seems okay with it; we can be together now. No more hiding."

"Is that what you want?," she asked uncertainly. "It would make it real. Meeting her, being public, it would make this a…"

"A relationship," he finished. "Its already that, for me anyway." His heart sank. "What about you?"

"I tried not to think of it that way," she answered. "I was afraid that if I did it would end and I'd be hurt. I was afraid that if I got in too deep eventually you'd find out something that would make you leave."

"Nothing could make me leave," he said.

"You have no idea." She stood, trying to channel her nervousness. "You don't know anything about me Henry."

"Yes I do!" He argued. "You're name is Margret Ann Payton, but you hate it so we call you Margo. You're 25 years old, 5 of those vampire years. You drink O negative with a splash of A negative, but you don't seem to mind that I'm B positive."

"Its different when it's fresh," she said, reluctantly smiling.

"You are a wonderful dancer, but you don't let people see it often. You bite your lip when you're nervous and you chew your nails when you're working. Your nose crinkles a little when you smile, more so when your fangs are out. And most importantly, you are the most incredible person I've ever met."

"That's sweet," she said, "but it's not even half of it. Where did I grow up? Who were my parents? How did I become what I am? Can you answer any of those?"

"No, but I'd like to be able to. Tell me. Tell me everything. I want to know."

"I don't think you do."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Margo ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Okay," she said wearily, "but you have to promise to be honest. Don't feel like you have to stay just because you said you would." He nodded. "Here goes…I grew up in a small town in south Alabama. I won't even tell you what it's called because you won't know where it is. My parents were poor. I'm mean welfare, food stamps, singlewide trailer, and clothes from goodwill poor. I don't want sympathy," she insisted, "it's just part of the story. I did well in school; tested higher than anyone in our town ever had. Though if you met people from my town it's not that hard. Even my older brother dropped out by 16, ended up in jail by 19. I went to college on scholarship. In the summer before my junior year my mom called and said that my dad was missing. That wasn't strange for him," she added. "He was a drunk and sometimes he disappeared for days, only to end up in the drunk tank of some random police station. All the same, I went home to help her look for him. After a week we still had no word. One night a knock came at the door. It was a vampire named Trevor, he explained that my parents had lost a lot of money gambling on a riverboat he owned. My dad had been taken to secure payment and now they were coming to collect. I told him we didn't have the money but I would get it." Margo bit her lip. "He said money was not his intended payment."

Henry's eyes widened. He hoped the story wasn't going where he thought it was. Red tears streaking Margo's face told him, however, that it was.

"My mom didn't try to stop him. She said I should go with him and pay my dad's debt. It would be over soon and then they would send me home and my dad would be free and clear."

Henry wanted to speak, but he didn't know what to say. Instead he took her hand.

"I was with Trevor for two weeks. In the end I was so weak from the feedings and…" she paused. "He and his nestmates fed me only bread and water. By the time I was found I was barely alive. I don't even remember going before the council."

"The council?"

"Apparently my parents had contacted someone when I wasn't back as soon as they'd expected. The sheriff of Area 1 in Mobile came to investigate and found me. Trevor and his nestmates were brought to a council of vampires to decide punishment. I'm told Trevor was killed and his nestmates had their fangs removed."

"What about you," Henry asked curiously. "How did you end up…"

"A vampire," she continued. "Like I said, when they found me, I was barely alive. I was so drained that it was either die or turn. I'm told they asked me, but I don't remember answering. The members of the council and the other vampires there decided who would take me. I don't know why Mia ended up with me except that she requested it and I guess no one says no to the Queen."

Henry was silent for a while, giving it all a chance to settle in. "Did you ever see your parents again," he asked finally.

"Only once. A few months after my making I asked Mia if I could see them so she arranged it. We met in a hotel. I guess they weren't comfortable inviting me into the house."

"What happened? What did they say?"

"Nothing. I showed up and they couldn't look at me. My mom was wearing silver bracelets and a silver necklace. My dad wouldn't come near me. It was clear they were afraid of me. I wasn't their daughter anymore, I was a monster."

"You're not a monster," he said. "They're the monsters. They sacrificed their own daughter to pay their gambling debts. It was their fault."

Margo nodded. "I know. It took me a long time to figure that out. I heard my dad died a couple years ago. Got drunk and drove his car into a tree," she shrugged. "Can't say it surprised me. Mom remarried. Her new husband doesn't even know she has a daughter, let alone that I'm a vampire."

"What about your brother?"

"Dead," she said coldly. "Overdosed his first night out on parole. That was when I was still human, I was only 15."

Henry sighed heavily. It was a lot to take in. He'd wondered what Margo's life was like before she became undead. He'd wondered what had led to her making. He had never imagined that her story was anything like this.

"You've got questions," Margo said. "I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't want to offend you."

"Ask," Margo insisted. "If you have questions I want to answer them."

"Have you," he hesitated. "Have you ever killed?"

Margo had expected this. It is the question people always wanted to know. She supposed it was only natural. "Once," she said regretfully. "I was very young, only a couple weeks old and I didn't have the control yet. Mia was trying to teach me. The donor was willing; she'd signed a waiver. Mia said that most donors are suicidal anyway so I probably did her a favor." She couldn't read the expression on his face. "I know it's not an excuse and it doesn't make up for it. I killed her. I took her life, I didn't mean to, but I have to live with that."

"Is that all," he said as if he truly expected there to be more.

She nodded. "It's not like it was for others. I have always had the option of synthetic blood. I don't have to feed. I didn't have to go through trial and error. Some take years to learn to feed with out killing. I was lucky to learn so quickly. I've heard of some vampires clearing out whole villages in their first few months. Not that I'm down playing it. It's bad, but yes it was only the one."

There was a moment of silence, but Henry never let go of Margo's hand.

"Any other questions," Margo asked reluctantly.

"Just one," he sighed. "What should I wear when I meet the Queen?"


	10. Chapter 10: Not Her Story To Tell

**(A/N: I've hit a stride. I've gotten out 3 chapters in less than a week. I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think. I promise it'll pick up again…these chapters are just some back story.)**

**Chapter 10: Not Her Story To Tell**

Margo rushed to beat all of the human staff to the door and had turned the knob before the doorbell finished ringing.

"Hi," she said smiling at Henry.

"Hi," he laughed. "That was quick."

"You look nice," she told him. He was wearing a dark gray suit and a blue tie that brought out his eyes. His light brown hair was neatly combed. His nervousness made him feel like he was preparing to attend court or church, but he smiled as Margo took his hand.

"You too," he said giving her hand a slight squeeze.

Margo wore a simple tan sweater dress with a dark brown leather belt at her waist and matching brown leather boots that zipped all the way to the knee.

"You ready," she asked quietly.

"I think so," he sighed.

"You're not one of her subjects," she said, "So you're not required to bow or call her Majesty."

"But its better if I do," he asked.

"Probably," she nodded. "But you're not required. You can call her Queen Amelia or Ma'am. Even I can't call her Mia in public and she's my maker. We won't be alone tonight; a reporter from American Vampire is here doing a piece on her. I suppose we'll mostly be listening to her answer questions. I apologize in advance if tonight is boring."

"I've done the whole meet the parents thing before," he smiled. "Just the first time the parent happens to be royal."

Margo laughed and led Henry into the parlor where Mia and the reporter were waiting. Mia was dressed in black slacks and a dark green sweater. The reporter was an overweight black vampire. His hair was balding and peppered with gray. Henry remarked at how much like an ordinary person he seemed to be. Had he not known he was a vampire, he would have never assumed it.

"Majesty," Margo said with a curtsy. "May I present my, um, friend Henry Brighton."

Henry bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you your Majesty. Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

Mia did not stand, but offered Henry her hand, which he kissed instinctively.

"The pleasure is mine," Mia said coyly. "I am glad to finally meet you properly. I can't imagine why it has taken Margo so long to introduce us. Please," she said gesturing to the sofa across from where the reporter was seated, "have a seat. This is Raymond Chambers, a reporter from American Vampire, he'll be interviewing me this evening."

"Nice to meet you," Henry said politely.

"You too," said Chambers. "So how long have you and Margo been dating?"

It seemed an innocent enough question, but Henry saw the man's pen perched ready on his notepad.

"Ahahah," Mia said wagging her finger at the man. "I agreed to a interview about me, that does not include details about my progeny or her acquaintances. I trust that you will leave their presence this evening out of your piece."

"Yes Majesty," he nodded. "I suppose, Majesty, we will start with your human life. What year were you born?"

"My human birth was in the summer of 1711. I was born at Herrenhausen Palace in Hanover, Germany. My father was George Augustus, my mother Caroline of Ansbach. I'm told you can find details of most of my human life on the Internet. What is the name of that site, dear?"

"Wikipedia, Majesty." Margo answered. "But the British Royal Family's website has a very nice page devoted to you and the House of Hanover."

"So to clarify," the reporter said as if he didn't understand. "You are Princess Amelia of Hanover, daughter of King George II of England."

"Yes," Mia nodded modestly, "I am she. When I lived my family called me Emily, though I have not been called that in over 100 years."

Henry sat amazed. He looked at Margo, waiting for her to say this was a joke, a story they'd prepared for the reporter, but she simply nodded.

Mia looked at the pair as the reporter scribbled busily.

"So Mr. Brighton, how did you come to work at our club," the Queen asked. "Had you had dealings with vampires before?"

"Not really," Henry said. "I've known vampires before and worked with them. I was working for a club in Huntsville until Jessica, uh Ms. Hamby," he corrected, "contacted us asking if we had a bartender who would mind training a vampire. I thought it was a good opportunity to make a little extra money, so I volunteered. Then Mr. Northman offered to make my position permanent, so I accepted."

"I am glad you stayed with us," Mia said. "I dare say my Margo is as well."

Margo blushed.

"How is it, Majesty" the reporter interjected, "that you became vampire?"

"Shortly before my 30th birthday I attended a ball in honor of the birth of my brother's child, Elizabeth. Sometime during the evening I excused myself for a walk in the gardens. There, I met a man I'd never seen. He introduced himself as a Lord, a member of my father's court. We talked for a while and I allowed him to walk with me. When we were out of sight of the party he made his move. I have been vampire every night since."

"What was his name," Henry asked without thinking. He was so wrapped up in the story that he forgot whom he was speaking to.

"I don't know. I never saw him again. I don't know if it was his intention to make me and let me wander on my own, or if something happened to him before I rose my first night, but my maker has never called on me. For my first few years I lived in secret, staying in large cities where deaths and disappearances would go unnoticed. I found it very hard to control my hunger without a mentor to guide me." She looked sweetly at Margo. "After forty or so years I migrated to America and began to live openly passing as human. I moved around every few years to avoid suspicion."

"When did you come to Alabama," the reporter asked.

"I came to Alabama during the Great Depression. People were flocking towards the country to escape the hardships of city life, so I figured why not follow the food."

"How soon after did you become involved in vampire politics?"

"I was named investigator for Area 4 here in Huntsville in the 1950's, rose to Sheriff in the late 70's and was named Queen of Alabama in 1991."

"And when did you become a maker," he asked hesitantly, "if that's not off limits."

"Margo is my first child. She was made 5 years ago." The Queen's answer was short and void of details. This was not her story to tell.

"Alright," the reporter said rising. "Thank you very much for speaking with me." He bowed. "Enjoy the rest of your evening,"

When the parlor door closed behind the pudgy vampire Mia heaved a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she said. "Honestly could he not have gotten that information from any of the dozens of other interviews I've given? They never ask any interesting questions."

"I'm sure he would have had some," Margo laughed softly, "If you'd not declared my making and existence off limits."

"Your making is your business," Mia said stoically. "It is not my place to tell it. Now, on to more interesting matters. Mr. Brighton,"

"Please Majesty, call me Henry."

"Henry," she smiled, "who are your people? Are you from Alabama originally?"

"No Ma'am. I am originally from Ohio. I went to Tennessee for college. I eventually left and made my way south and ended up here."

"And your family?"

"None to speak of. Parents died when I was young. I don't have any siblings. I grew up in foster care mostly."

Margo knew all of this. Henry had told her everything the night she'd shared her story with him.

"How old are you," Mia asked politely. "I have become a terrible judge of human age."

"I just turned 32 last month," he answered. "I guess I'm sort of the oldest person here." He laughed.

"In a way," she laughed.

A human staff member entered with two bottles of Tru Blood and a glass of sweet tea.

"And how long have you been seeing Margo?"

Margo sat blushing.

"Only a month, Majesty."

"Not before."

"No Ma'am. We danced at Fangtasia's opening but we did not go out for the first time until a few days later."

"And she as fed on you?"

Now he was blushing. "Yes Ma'am."

"More than once?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"You offer your blood willingly, she has not glamoured you into it?"

"Very willingly. She has never glamoured me."

Mia sat for a moment, thinking.

"Very well. You have my blessing to continue this relationship if that is what you wish."

"It is Majesty," Henry said. "What I wish at least."

"Me too," Margo said taking his hand.

Mia smiled. "Then you can call me Mia," she instructed, "in private. If we speak at Fangtasia or ever in the company of others I ask that you please use a more formal greeting, though do not feel the need to call me Majesty."

"Yes your Majesty," he laughed. "I mean Mia. Thank you."

"Alright," she said standing. "I have taken up enough of your evening. You two are free to go. Please have her home by 4:30."

"Yes Ma'am," Henry said bowing.

"Goodnight," she said smiling. "Have fun."

The couple walked quietly out the door to Henry's truck. In a motion too quick for Henry to see Margo's arms were around him, her lips pressed to his.

"Thank you," she said. "You were great."

"No sweat," he said. "She's not as scary as you'd expect a Queen to be."

"She likes you," Margo smiled.

(Notes:

Princess Amelia of Great Britain was the third child of King George II. You can find information about her online. She never married and lived with her father until his death. I simply adapted her story to include being made a vampire in her late 20's.)


	11. Chapter 11: You're Too Nice

(A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. We're nearing the end of our tale and I hope you've gotten as much pleasure out of reading this as I've gotten writing it. A huge thank you to my editors Adreon and LBJ for their help on this**. WARNING! THIS CHAPTHER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE AND IS NOT RECOMMENED FOR READERS UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE.)**

**Chapter 11: You're Too Nice**

In the weeks after their relationship became public, Margo and Henry tried not to go overboard. They didn't want to be one of 'those' couples, the ones other people found it impossible to be around. At work things were strictly business. Henry made drinks; Margo did her rotations and handled problems. Only occasionally would she allow her hand to linger on his when taking her drink. Stolen kisses were brief and seldom, and only in private. No, in Margo's mind their relationship being public only meant that they could leave and arrive together without fear of punishment. Nothing would change inside the walls of Fangtasia, that wouldn't be professional.

Lucy's move to dancer had been a successful one, Margo noticed. The job seemed to suit her and came much easier than waitressing had. Each night she was scheduled, her platform was surrounded by people. Male, female, human, and vampire: none were immune to Lucy's charms. Her costumes were all low cut in the neckline and hugged tightly to her ample bosom and rear. Her midriff was usually bear, showing a ring of flowers and vines tattooed around her waist. Her hypnotic moves were certainly to be admired. Margo knew that even with the added agility of being a vampire, she could never match Lucy's seductive sway.

On occasion Lucy's audience included Pam, who sat close and tipped well. Once or twice Margo could swear that Pam had escorted Lucy home, but was never bold enough to ask. Only once did Margo see Eric sitting among Lucy's admirers, and only for a moment. He was conversing with Pam, glancing at Lucy once or twice, then excused himself to a private table away from the crowd.

"She's something huh," Margo said daring to approach Eric's table.

"Yes," he smirked, "though I'm not quiet sure what."

"She's good for business though," Margo added. "People can't seem to keep their eyes off of her. When she dances it's like magic, like she cast some kind of spell on everyone in the room."

"Not everyone," Eric said nodding toward the bar.

Margo looked, meeting Henry's eyes, smiling as he winked at her.

"He sees only you," Eric mused. "Loyalty is an admirable quality in a human. So many of them are unsure about what they really want."

There was a sadness in his tone that Margo had never heard. She assumed that in his centuries of life Eric had seen his share of romance. Had he been hurt? It was hard to imagine anyone turning down Eric's affections.

"See what I mean," Eric laughed. "Loyal."

Margo turned to see that Lucy had taken a break from her crowd and had gone to the bar for a drink. She was laying her best moves on Henry, straightening her back so that her chest would stick out, running her finger seductively around the rim of the glass. Henry never even met her eyes.

"You may want to save him," Eric said only half joking. "She's about two seconds away from glamouring him."

As Margo came to his rescue Lucy was running her hand down Henry's arm.

"Taking a break," Margo said.

"Yep," Lucy said still looking at Henry. "I got hungry."

"Maybe you want to go have a seat and relax for a minute?"

"I'm fine here, darlin'."

Margo grabbed Lucy's hand just as it made its way to Henry's chest. "Go sit down," she hissed.

Lucy dropped fang, hissing in reply. The two stood for a moment in a silent stand off.

"Sure thing, boss lady."

Lucy sauntered over to an empty table and plopped down like a petulant child.

"Thanks," Henry said. "How many times are you gonna have to save me?"

"I didn't save you," she smiled. "I just did what you were too polite to do. You're too nice," she said tugging on the collar of his shirt.

"Not always," he said raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see," she said, her grin widening, fangs still showing. "Later."

"Tease," he said winking.

Across the room Lucy glared, still smoldering.

Later that night Henry walked to his car alone. Margo had some paper work to finish with Jessica that would take them until nearly sunrise. Tired and a little more than disappointed Henry unlocked his truck.

"Hello there, Handsome," a chipper voice called from behind him.

"Lucy," he said surprised. "You scared me."

"Aw," she cooed. "I'm sorry, Sugar, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," he said awkwardly, "well, goodnight."

"Not so fast," she said slamming the door as he opened it.

"Lucy," he said trying not to sound angry. "I'm not in the mood. I'm tired and I want to go home."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then go back inside and get a Tru Blood," he said reaching for the door again. "Or go find someone to feed on."

"Already found someone," she said quickly working the buttons on his shirt.

"Lucy, no." He said. "You cannot feed on me."

"Please," she pouted.

"NO!" He swatted her hand away.

Before he could blink Lucy had him pinned. He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up on the ground. He held his eyes closed tightly knowing what she was trying to do.

"Look at me," she said. "Look at me and this will be over quickly." He refused. "Well, well," she said pulling the collar of his shirt back. "Looks like little Margo is a neck girl. I'm a leg fan myself," she joked, "but oh well." She sunk her teeth in top of Margo's mark. Her hand covered his mouth to stifle his screams of pain.

She took more than Margo usually did, Henry felt dizzy. Unable to resist anymore his eyes met hers.

"That's it," she whispered, "look at me, Sugar. None of this happened. You didn't see me out here. You got in your car, went home, and went to bed, got that?" Henry nodded. "Good."

In a flash Lucy was gone and Henry lay on the ground alone and confused. Brushing himself off he got into his truck and left.

Over the next couple weeks Margo noticed that Henry was acting strangely. He seemed tired all the time and weak. Most nights he cuddled up next to Margo and simply went to sleep. Margo didn't mind, she loved to watch him sleep, to listen to his steady breathing and feel his heartbeat as her body pressed up against his. She was, however, worried. Was she feeding too much? He was on a steady regiment of vitamins, but what if it wasn't enough? Should she ask Mia? She shook that idea off. Mia would probably be angry, say she wasn't showing enough restraint. In the end she decided to cut back on feedings. It seemed to be a good idea, since even after more than two weeks without a feeding Henry's mark hadn't healed. Margo was sure of it; she'd fed too much.

One night after work Margo settled down to help Jessica in the office. After about an hour of watching her mindlessly scribbling on a napkin Jessica finally sighed.

"Margo."

"Hmmm?"

"Go home," she laughed. "Or better yet, go to Henry's."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm hungry," she sighed.

"So," Jessica shrugged. "Hungry vampire, willing human. Go eat."

"I think I've been feeding too much," she confessed. "He's so weak and tired all the time and his bite hasn't healed."

"When's the last time you fed on him?"

"Two weeks ago."

"He should be fine now," Jessica assured her. "If you feed from the same spot every time it takes longer to heal. Hoyt did. Just try a new spot."

"I don't know," Margo said.

"Go," Jessica insisted. "You're distracting me and to be honest you're getting on my nerves," she laughed. "Go."

When Margo arrived at Henry's he was already in bed. She felt bad waking him, but the ache in her told her she couldn't help it.

Henry felt a weight on him as he woke. Opening his eyes he smiled to see Margo smiling down at him, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

"Hello Beautiful," he whispered.

"Hello yourself," she said seductively.

"I thought you had to work late."

"Jessica let me off early."

"Well," he said rising up to kiss her, "thank you Jessica."

In a swift move he moved on top of her and began trailing kisses down her collarbone. Little moans escaped, quietly urging him further. As he kissed his way down her stomach the ache in her rose. Her fangs dropped when his lips grazed her hipbone. He looked up at her, recognizing the hunger in her eyes. Crawling back up to her level he propped himself up on his elbows and offered her his neck.

"No," she said hoarsely, "not the neck."

Shoving him on his back she straddled him, trailing her own kisses down his body and letting her fangs scrape his tender skin. Henry groaned as her fangs sunk into his thigh. She could feel his hands moving in her hair and feel his heartbeat racing as she drank.

Suddenly something was wrong. Henry's hand stopped moving and his heartbeat slowed. Margo withdrew her fangs and quickly rose to look him in the face. His skin was pale as cold beads of sweat formed on his brow.

"Henry," she called. "Are you alright? Henry, look at me."

His eyes rolled back as his body started to shake.

"No," she cried. "No, don't do this to me. Henry, wake up. Henry, talk to me!"

He didn't respond.

"Oh god," she screamed. "What did I do? What did I do to you?" Red tears streaked her face. "You're gonna be ok. I'll take you to Mia. Mia will know what to do." She was sobbing now. "Mia will fix it."


	12. Chapter 12:  Stay With Me

**(A/N: Again, thank you for reading. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you've enjoyed reading. Thanks to Adreon and LBJ for their amazing help, suggestions, and the use of their personalities. )**

**Chapter 12: Stay With Me**

With more difficulty than she'd expected, Margo got Henry into her car. She drove home as quickly as she could, praying there'd be no cops on the way. In the passenger seat Henry moaned softly.

"Stay with me, Baby," she begged. "Don't you die on me."

She pulled the car right to the front door and wasn't surprised when Mia met her on the front steps.

"What's wrong," she asked as Margo jumped out. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she sobbed. "Henry's sick. I think he's dying."

Eric, who'd appeared from the house, effortlessly picked Henry up and carried him inside. He laid him on a sofa in the parlor.

"What happened," Mia asked again.

"We were messing around," she said quickly, "and I bit him. I didn't take hardly any, and he just went cold and started shaking."

"How often have you been feeding on him," Eric asked seriously.

"Tonight was the first time in two weeks," she swore. "He was always so tired. I didn't want to over do it."

"She's telling the truth," Mia said. "She hasn't looked properly fed in weeks now. I just thought they were fighting."

"Well, someone has been feeding on him," Eric said. "His blood volume is too low. He needs more."

"Like from the hospital," Margo questioned.

"No time for that," Eric bit his own wrist and moved towards Henry.

"No!" Margo's hand covered Eric's slowly flowing wound. "We can't turn him. He's not well enough to make that decision."

"He won't turn," Eric said. "He's not that far gone, but he needs blood fast."

"Then I'll do it," she said. "If you promise he won't turn."

"I promise."

Margo pierced her wrist and placed it to Henry's mouth. "Drink," she begged. "Please, Baby, drink."

His lips started to move against her skin.

"That's it," she said, new tears flowing. "Drink. Just keep drinking."

After a few minutes Eric took hold of her wrist. "That should be enough," he said. "Let him rest for now. He should be awake soon."

'Soon' felt like an eternity. Margo watched as the color returned to Henry's face and his eyes fluttered open.

"What happened," he said weakly. "Where am I?"

"Shhhh," Margo said. "It's okay. You're safe now. You're at my house."

"What happened?"

"You're blood volume was too low," Eric said. "Who has been feeding on you?"

"Only Margo," he said, "and she hasn't done it in weeks."

"Someone else has been feeding on you," Mia said. "A man of your age and health would be able to handle sporadic feedings without issue. Look at me." Henry's eyes met Mia's. "What did you do before Margo came over tonight," she said softly.

"I drove home and went to bed."

"Did you speak to anyone in the parking lot before you left?"

"No."

"That's not true. He's been glamoured" Eric said matter-of-factly. "I was leaving Fangasia the same time he was. I said it was too bad Margo had to work late, he agreed and said he'd just have to see her tomorrow night."

"Was there anyone else in the parking lot," Mia asked.

"That dancer was sitting in her car," Eric remembered. "The short one," he said to Margo. "Pam's pet."

"Lucy," Margo hissed. "She's been after him since day one. She tried to glamour him the first night she was at Fangtasia. Jess and I stopped her."

"Judging from his blood loss," Eric said, "I'd say she's been feeding on him pretty steadily for over a month. It's a wonder he's lasted this long."

"He wouldn't have if you'd been feeding too," Mia said. "Your self control and concern for him saved his life."

Margo had stopped listening. She was running her fingers through Henry's hair and pondering ways to dismember Lucy.

"You won't touch her," Mia said reading her look.

Margo's brow furrowed. "Why not!"

"For one thing, we don't have any proof. No one saw and Henry doesn't remember. For another, I am the Queen and as my progeny you are expected to handle this according to our law."

"But she broke our law," Margo snapped. "She fed on an unwilling human, MY HUMAN!"

"I know," Mia said trying to calm her. "And she will be punished properly, when we have proof."

Margo could feel the anger rising in her chest. If Lucy had been in front of her then she would have ripped her heart out with her bare hands. But she knew Mia was right.

"How," she asked coldly.

"How will she be punished," Mia question, "or how will we get proof?"

"Both."

"We will have to have someone watch Henry and wait for her to make her move. Then she will be taken into custody and brought before the council. As for punishment," Mia shrugged, "that is the council's decision." Henry had given into weakness and fallen back to sleep, "tend to him," Mia said. "Let me worry about the rest. You can take him to one of the guestrooms. Stay with him as long as you like," she added. "But remember that the guest rooms are not sealed to light. You must leave him before sunrise. After that the human staff will see to him."

"Thank you," she said hugging her.

"Don't thank me," Mia said kissing her forehead. "I didn't do anything, it's your blood that saved him." She held Margo's face in her hands. "Don't blame yourself for this," she insisted. "This was not your fault and he is alive because of you."

Margo wiped away red tears.

"He's resting upstairs," Eric said returning. "I put him in the room across for yours," he told Margo.

"Thank you," she said hugging Eric without thinking. "Oh," she said blushing. "I'm sorry."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just go take care of him."

Margo made her way up the stairs and to Henry's room. As she crawled into the bed she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny," Henry said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Baby," she laughed. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just realized I've been running around in my underwear."

Henry looked down and chuckled softly. "Me too. Your maker saw me in my underwear."

"Her and Eric," Margo teased brushing his hair off of his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Henry said closing his eyes.

"For what," she said sitting up.

"For falling for it. I should have been strong enough to resist her."

"She's a 68 year old vampire," Margo said seriously. "She may be small and disarming, but she is a vampire none the less. I doubt even the strongest human man could have fought her and lived."

Henry snuggled closer into her arms. "So you're not mad," he whispered.

"Not at you," she said kissing him. "Not at you."

The sting operation on Lucy was taking longer than Margo had hoped. She wondered if Lucy knew they were on to her, but Margo had a hard time believing she'd figured that out. Lucy was ruthless and deadly, but cunning and clever were never her strong points.

About a week later, when the visible effects of Margo's blood had faded from Henry's appearance, Margo set up an opportunity for Lucy.

"We're rolling out a new shirt design next week," Margo said when Henry asked if she was coming home with him. "I have to help Jessica with inventory and marking down the old design to move faster. I'll probably be stuck here until almost sunrise."

Henry nodded in understanding and kissed her goodbye.

Only moments after Henry's exit, Lucy moved swiftly out the door. Jessica and Margo locked eyes knowingly. In a flash they'd exited through the back door and scaled the latter to the roof.

"Look at me," she said in her deep southern draw. "It's going to happen, don't fight it."

Henry was trying to resist.

"Have it your way," she said slamming him against his truck.

Just as Lucy's fangs broke skin Margo leapt. She landed with her full weight on Lucy's chest and on hand around the vampire's throat.

"Get the fuck off of me," Lucy hissed.

"Give me a reason," Margo replied. "Give me a reason and I'll rip your head off right now."

Lucy got her hands free and slammed Margo to the ground.

"Try it bitch!"

Margo kicked Lucy's bare stomach knocking her backwards into a car. Moving quickly Margo had Lucy's throat again. Lucy tried to fight.

"I'd keep still if I were you," a voice called behind them. Mia approached with two humans in black swat gear.

"Majesty," Lucy said trying to sound respectful. "Get her off of me please. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Oh but you have," Mia said. "Feeding on an unwilling human is a crime. Feeding on another vampires human, even more so."

"You don't have proof," she said loosing any tone of respect.

"Yes I do," Mia said holding up a disk. "Security cameras, installed 3 months ago."

Mia was bluffing, Margo knew there were no cameras in the parking lot until the day after Henry's episode. She hoped Lucy would believe them and confess.

"Ok," she snapped. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I'm so hungry after work and he's the only human left. I'm sorry. Have mercy, your Majesty, please."

"Silver her," the Queen ordered. Lucy fought, until red laser points appeared on her pale skin. "Resist and die," Mia added. "Wooden bullets and my men are excellent shots."


	13. Chapter 13:  The Kingdom of Alabama vs

(A/N: Ladies and Gents we have come to the end of our journey. I am pleased you have stayed with me for so long. I'd really love to know what you though of it. Please review and share your thoughts. Again, a very special thank you to Adreon and LBJ for lending their ears, their editing abilities, and their personalities. I pray that LBJ won't be too sore at me . **WARNING! THIS CHAPTHER CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE AND IS NOT RECOMMENED FOR READERS UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE.)**

**Chapter 13: The Kingdom of Alabama vs. Lucy Bloom**

Henry wanted to come to the hearing but Margo assured him he wouldn't be welcome. Even as the human involved, his word meant little in these proceedings, especially since he'd been glamoured.

Four of the five Alabama Sheriffs served on the council.

"I step down from this council," the Queen said as the council gathered. "As my progeny is the chief complainant."

"So noted," said the Sheriff of Area Two. She was a beautiful African American woman. Her body was toned and slender. She looked like a tribal princess, Margo thought. Her head was shaved and a diamond stud shined in her nose and both ears. "In place of Queen Amelia we have selected another vampire to represent Area Four."

The vampire was Dwayne, the bartender from The Singing Cowboy. Margo knew this was due to his position as Investigator for Area Four.

"Lucy Bloom," Area Two called. "Step forward and face this good council."

Lucy came forward, hands bound in silver cuffs.

"Let the accuser come forward."

Margo stepped up.

"Place your charges."

Margo nodded. "I, Margret Ann Payton, accuse the vampire, Lucy Bloom, of feeding from an unwilling human. Further more, I charge that she fed on that human knowing he was mine."

"Lucy Bloom," asked area two, "how do you plead?"

"Guilty to the first charge, not guilty on the second."

"Very well," she said. "Ms. Payton, present your case."

Margo first called Jessica to recount her witness of Lucy's first attempted feeding on Henry.

"And did the human seem willing in this exchange," the handsome Sheriff from Area Three asked.

"No sir," Jessica replied, "he did not. After he regained his control he thanked Margo and I for stopping her."

Jessica's testimony and the video footage from the night of Lucy's arrest were all the evidence needed to secure the first charge. Margo was concerned with her ability to prove the second.

"Please state your name and relevance to this case," Area Two said as Margo called her next witness.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area Five, Louisiana. I am the employer of Ms. Payton, Ms. Bloom and the human involved."

"Were you aware of Ms. Payton's claim on the human man?"

"I was," Eric said. "The man has been Ms. Payton's since November. This has been public knowledge since December."

"Why did it take so long for this knowledge to come to light," Dwayne asked, speaking for the first time.

"Ms. Payton did not have permission from her maker to claim the man. When the Queen became aware of the relationship she gave her permission and the ownership became public."

Margo was glad Henry wasn't present. It was heartless to her, talking about him like a piece of property. She didn't see him that way. He was hers in the since that she was his. But in vampire terms Margo literally owned him, by drinking his blood Lucy had stolen from her.

"Is it possible," the Sheriff of Area One asked, "that even if this was public knowledge, Ms. Bloom was unaware of this ownership?"

Margo recognized this man; though it surprised her she was able to remember him. This small-statured man with jet-black hair and piercing green eyes was the sheriff that took her from Trevor's riverboat and brought her before the council on her last night as a human.

"I doubt it," Eric remarked. "On one occasion I, myself, observed Ms. Bloom soliciting the human. He resisted, when she did not relent, Ms. Payton stepped in and made her possession known."

"Was this before or after Ms. Bloom began feeding on the human," Area Three asked.

"I believe that it was before." Eric said. "I think this exchange may have been the reason for Ms. Bloom's aggressive pursuit of the human."

"Ms. Payton," the olive skinned Sheriff from Area Five asked, "How did you come to suspect that Ms. Bloom was feeding from your human?"

"Henry had become very weak," she said bringing his name to light for the first time in the evening. "He was always tired and his bite mark wasn't healing. So, I took a break. I went more than two weeks without feeding on him, but he still didn't recover. One night I was feeding from him and after only a moment of drinking he grew cold and pale and started to convulse. I took him to my maker and he was treated for low blood volume. Upon questioning him we found that he'd been glamoured to cover up multiple feedings."

"What made you suspect Ms. Bloom?" Dwayne asked.

"Sheriff Northman saw her in the parking lot with him the evening of the incident, that and her previous attempts prompted an investigation."

A few more employees of the bar were brought forward to attest to the public nature of Margo and Henry's relationship, showing that Lucy was unlikely to misunderstand it.

In the end it only took the council 15 minutes to return a verdict.

"Lucy Bloom," said Area Two. "This council of your peers, having heard the evidence presented against you, has found you guilty of the charge of feeding on an unwilling human host. Furthermore, we find you guilty of knowingly feeding on a human in the possession of another vampire."

Lucy hung her head and waited for her sentence to be announced.

"The first charge," Area Three added, "traditionally carries the punishment of the loss of your fangs, a few months of synthetic blood reminding you of our laws. However, as you have knowingly harassed and endangered another vampire's possession, you are to endure a more severe punishment."

The members of the council stood.

"Lucy Bloom," Area One said. "This council sentences you to one year confined to your coffin, chained in silver."

"No," Lucy screamed as two large vampires grabbed each of her arms. "No, please. I beg you. Margo! Margo!" She called as the dragged her towards a waiting coffin. "Please I'm sorry. Tell them. Tell them I'll never do it again. Please!"

Without a sign of care or gentleness, the men shoved Lucy down into the coffin and pulled a blanket of sliver chainmail. Margo cringed as Lucy let out screams of agony, then with a thud the lid was slammed shut. The lock clicked and one of the guards presented Margo with the key.

"As she has done you wrong," Area Two said, "you will retain the key to her coffin for the term of one year, or until you feel the situation righted."

Margo nodded. She hadn't expected that. What was she going to do with the key to Lucy's freedom? Would she ever feel righted? Lucy had nearly killed Henry, could that be forgiven?

Henry was working behind the bar when Margo and the others returned. Pam approached wearing a sullen look.

"Well," she said.

"You'll have to find a new pet," Eric said. "At least for the next year."

"Oh damn," she huffed. "For what it's worth," Pam said looking at Margo. "I'm sorry she poached on her territory. I guess looks can't make up for tact."

"Or brains," Jessica laughed.

It seemed strange, Margo thought, to be laughing about it when Lucy was writhing in pain in the dark, knowing relief wasn't coming for a year. But she couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for Lucy. She had been warned, more than once. She had 44 years to learn the rules of their society. She was aware of the consequences and ignored them.

After about an hour of mindless chatter Henry approached the group.

"Come to steal her away," Eric smirked.

"If I can."

Eric nodded.

Henry took Margo's hand and led her away from the group.

"Jessica gave me the rest of the night," he said. "Want to go somewhere?"

Margo nodded.

As they drove Margo remembered this route and wasn't surprised when they reached the state park.

"Remember this," he said opening her door.

She smiled. "Our first date."

The air was warmer tonight. Margo marveled at how different March seemed from November. She shed her heels, feeling the cool grass under her feet. As they reached the spot where they'd danced only months before Margo looked at Henry, trying to gauge his mood.

"How much do you want to know," she said knowing where his mind was.

"As much as you can tell me."

"She was found guilty," Margo said. "On both charges."

"What is her punishment?"

Henry knew very little about vampire punishment. He remembered Margo saying that the man who'd raped and fed on her had received the true death, while his cohorts had lost their fangs.

Margo held up a gold key that hung from a chain around her neck.

"She has been wrapped in silver and locked in a coffin, she has to stay there for one year, or until I decide to let her out."

"Will it kill her," Henry asked.

Margo shook her head. "She will be weakened and very hungry when she's released. She will have to be watched very, very carefully. She won't be very happy with me that's for sure."

"They'll protect you though," he asked. "They'll make sure that she doesn't hurt you?"

"If she tries to retaliate she will be given the true death. She was sentenced and she has to accept her punishment."

"As long as you're safe," he said kissing her.

Without meaning to, Margo let Henry's kiss lead her down until Henry lay on top of her. He kissed her feverishly, allowing his hands to move under her dress. Her fingers quickly worked off his belt and moved to the button of his jeans.

"I dreamed this," he whispered against her neck. "I've dreamed of you every night since I had your blood." Margo looked at him. "You're all I can think about."

"It will fade," she said shyly. "Over time my blood will work its way out of your system."

"I don't want it to," he said pushing inside her. "I want this connection to last." He moaned as she rocked against him. "Bite me," he breathed. "Bite me, please."

Margo sank her teeth into his neck. He gasped as he felt her drinking, her tongue caressing his tender flesh. Without thought Margo brought her wrist to her mouth and bit. Henry's eyes burned with desire as she offered it to him. He drank slowly taking in a few swallows before the wound closed over.

He captured her mouth with his, amazed at how the taste of his blood mingling with hers turned him on. The world around them began to spin and suddenly it was as if they were floating. Nothing else existed. The world was black, but for the glow of Margo's skin in the moonlight. There was no sound but her soft moans and her voice whispering his name. When they could take no more, they collapsed in pleasure. For a while they laid under the silent stars, gazing into each other's eyes.

Henry was the first to speak, what seemed like hours later.

"I should get you home," he whispered. "The sun will be up soon."

She moaned in protest. "I don't want to leave. Can't we just lay here?"

Henry kissed her. "I have no desire to see you burn, especially on account of me." He rose to his feet, pulling her up. "Come on, Cinderella. It's almost pumpkin time."

Margo laughed pulling her dress back on. They walked to Henry's truck in a daze, stopping every now and then to kiss or laugh.

Margo groaned as Henry pulled up to the front door of the house. Her body ached for him still, his blood in her begging to continue what they'd started in the park.

"Ugh," she breathed. "This sucks."

"I know," he sighed. He leaned in kissing her lips, then working his way down her neck to her collarbone. "But there is always tomorrow night."


End file.
